La muerte de un Rey
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Gol D. Roger fue ejecutado en Loguetown, su ciudad natal ¿Qué consecuencias tiene esto? ¿A quién habrá tenido que ver en sus últimos momentos? ¿De quién se habrá podido despedir? Cuando el momento le llega al 2º Rey de los Piratas, deberá mirar a los ojos a la familia que dejó atrás...(Luffy, Dadan, Garp, Makino, Mugiwaras) [Leve Shanks x Makino] [Roger x Rouge] EXTRA: Ace, Thatch.
1. Capítulo 1

**La muerte de un Rey**

 _ **Parte I**_

Su capa roja ondeaba tras él mientras caminaba, despacio y solemne, zarandeada por el suave viento que soplaba en la ciudad. El Rey de los Piratas alzó la mirada, el sol brillaba desde lo alto calentando su piel. Respiró hondo disfrutando del momento.

Una mano tiró de sus cadenas, arrastrándole hacia adelante.

Un paso, luego otro. Relajado y sin prisa. Una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Nada en sus determinadas facciones podría revelar que ese hombre se dirigía hacia su propia ejecución.

Caminaba con la cabeza alta y mirada firme. A su alrededor, miles de personas observaban expectantes cómo aquel que había sido su vecino se dirigía ahora hacia el centro de la ciudad guiado por la Marina, traspasando la gran muralla.

El Rey de los Piratas había sido capturado, esa era la gran noticia que los periódicos habían anunciado apenas unos días antes, dando a los reporteros la titánica labor de tener que resumir en pocas páginas lo que supondría la muerte del hombre más fuerte de los mares.

De un momento a otro, el mundo entero había quedado totalmente sobrecogido, a la espera, intrigado por las consecuencias que ese acto significaría para el equilibrio de su peculiar sociedad.

Todo había sido demasiado repentino.

Las gaviotas aún volaban por los cielos, esparciendo la primicia por todos los mares. Ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a llegar a la mitad de las islas que poblaban el planeta cuando el barco había atracado en el puerto, con su valioso prisionero en su interior.

El ciclo llegaba a su fin, la Era cambiaría tras su muerte. El mundo daría un giro de nuevo y nadie sabía qué dirección tomaría esta vez.

Aquel día, el sol irradiaba implacable sobre los presentes, cegándolos con su resplandor. El hombre del que todos hablaban se pasó distraídamente una de sus esposadas manos por el pelo, apelmazado por el bochorno de la mañana. Echaba de menos su sombrero.

Sin embargo, el pirata no estaba preocupado por la ausencia de su preciada posesión; él mismo la había puesto a buen recaudo antes de que todo ocurriera, sobre unos cabellos pelirrojos.

Paso a paso, iba atravesando las abarrotadas calles por las que había corrido sin parar durante su infancia. Recordaba con claridad cada callejón de ese lugar, cada esquina, cada pasadizo. Toda esa ciudad había sido su territorio hacía ya muchos años.

Levantando la mirada hacia la gente que le rodeaba les observó, era posible incluso que alguno de los que le seguían le resultase familiar. Había crecido allí con todos ellos, después de todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se rindió. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al reconocer que, de todos modos, su memoria nunca había sido su fuerte.

La cadena que envolvía sus pies repiqueteaba contra los adoquines del suelo con un tintineo alegre y despreocupado. Tan solo esperaba que sus nakamas no estuvieran demasiado enfadados con él. El pirata se preguntó por un instante dónde estarían sus compañeros, pero borró rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente; seguramente todos se encontraban muy lejos de allí, tal y como les había ordenado.

Y como consecuencia de ello, su capitán estaba solo ahora, rodeado de miles de desconocidos deseosos de que su problemática vida llegase a su fin.

Un sonido se escuchó en el tenso silencio que gobernaba en la ciudad. Las tripas del condenado a muerte rugieron de hambre. Como había supuesto, las escasas raciones que la Marina le había ofrecido durante su estancia en los calabozos del barco no habían sido suficientes para saciar su enorme apetito.

La risa de unos niños al escuchar sus quejas llamó su atención. Sin dejar de sonreír, les saludó; justo antes de que sus preocupadas madres los sacasen del camino.

Eso era lo que él quería para sus últimos momentos, nada de lágrimas, gritos o llantos. Risas; las de esos niños, las de sus nakamas, las de su familia.

Su familia…

Mientras navegaba de aventura en aventura, en busca de la verdadera y eterna libertad, el hombre no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en ellos. Por lo menos no hasta ese momento.

Los soñadores como él nunca se preocupaban en mirar hacia atrás. Había vivido siempre con la mirada puesta en el futuro, en sus metas, en la próxima isla a la que se dirigiría, en la siguiente batalla que lucharía.

Pero sin dudarlo, un hueco especial en su interior siempre había estado reservado para todos esos momentos vividos, para sus voces, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus abrazos, su calidez… para su familia. Ellos vivían en su corazón y formaban parte de él. Incluso los que ya se habían ido.

En lo más profundo de su alma, deseaba que ninguno de ellos estuviera presente cuando todo sucediera. No quería que tuvieran que pasar por aquello que él había vivido hacía ya tanto tiempo. Su sonrisa decayó levemente cuando ese fatídico recuerdo acudió a su memoria.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, el capitán pirata sabía que no debía engañarse a sí mismo; conocía los suyos, los encontraría a todos en primera fila, observando y acompañándole hasta su último aliento.

La localización de la ejecución, además, les facilitaría el estar allí. Los marines se tensaron y alzaron sus armas cuando el prisionero al que custodiaban resopló y tiró de sus cadenas molesto. Ejecutar al Rey Pirata en su isla natal no era de buen gusto. La gente de ese lugar le conocía, le habían visto crecer y le habían cogido cariño. No era su culpa que aquel niñito revoltoso hubiese seguido su propio camino.

 _Además, no era como si hubiera funcionado bien la primera vez._

La Marina ni siquiera había hecho correctamente toda su investigación. Era cierto que, en su niñez, el Rey de los Piratas había pasado mucho tiempo por esas calles, pero no era allí donde se había criado. Ese tan solo era el lugar del que su hermano mayor había tenido que huir, cambiando sus vidas para siempre. De hecho, la entrada a esa pomposa ciudad siempre había estado incluso vetada para chiquillos como él y su otro hermano, pese a que eso nunca les había impedido campar a sus anchas por allí, atemorizando a la población y robando toda la comida que pudiese caber en sus enormes estómagos.

Probablemente esa fuera la razón por la cual no podía reconocer a ninguna de esas personas.

"Personas no, solo nobles" pensó el joven. No merecían ser consideradas personas después de lo que le habían hecho a Sabo.

Echaba de menos a sus hermanos, a sus nakamas, y a la comida de Sanji también. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba allí.

Luffy levantó la vista hacia donde sentía al mar, llamándole. Su profunda voz llegaba hasta su pecho, suplicante. Las olas, bramando embravecidas, llenaban sus oídos sobre el silencio de la ciudad. Desde allí, tan sólo él podía escuchar sus rugidos desconsolados, que no hacían más que gritar rogando que los humanos no le arrebatasen a su soberano de nuevo.

La brisa marina arrulló su pelo en una caricia, en un adiós.

Y mientras se despedía, las imágenes de aquel funesto día acudieron a su mente.

El pirata respiró hondo, recordando el momento en el que todo su mundo se había congelado, el momento en el que todo se había estropeado, el momento en el que el láser había atravesado el abdomen de Usopp de lado a lado, apartándole de él para siempre.

Los marines habían rodeado el cuerpo ensangrentado de su nakama, ocultándolo, de forma que ni siquiera se les había permitido comprobar si seguía con vida. Todos apuntaban con sus armas al hombre caído y, mientras tanto, su capitán no podía hacer nada. Tan solo observar y gritar su nombre al mismo tiempo que intentaba esquivar al almirante que le cortaba el paso.

El mejor espadachín del mundo estaba también demasiado lejos como para servir de ayuda, luchando contra los miles de marines que se habían abalanzado sobre ellos.

Sanji y Chopper tampoco llegarían a tiempo, y Nami y Brook tenían sus propios problemas; ambos estaban siendo obligados a retroceder cada vez más, acercándose peligrosamente al borde del gran barranco que se alzaba a sus espaldas.

La situación en el Sunny era todavía más caótica; Franky y Robin hacían lo que podían por proteger su hermoso hogar, pero les habían tomado por sorpresa, muchos de los daños pronto serían irreparables.

Ninguno de ellos podía luchar con toda su capacidad, no estando pendientes del destino de su francotirador.

Luffy era consciente de todo esto, pero no podía hacer más que contemplarlos desde lejos, impotente. Había sido su error, había bajado la guardia y, sin previo aviso, todo se había descontrolado.

Ahora estaba obligado a descubrir por la fuerza las consecuencias de su descuido.

Kizaru ordenó a sus hombres amenazar al herido de nuevo. Esta vez, todos los piratas se quedaron inmóviles. Bajo los pies del círculo de marines que rodeaban a su amigo, el charco de sangre se hacía cada vez más grande.

Y entonces, le propuso el trato.

Y Luffy aceptó de inmediato.

El joven rey suspiró cansado, las esposas tiraban de sus brazos debilitándole. Era consciente de que habían sido sus constantes faltas de juicio las que le habían llevado finalmente hasta esa situación, pero el arrepentimiento no se había pasado ni una sola vez por su cabeza; la carne de mamut que había comido en aquella isla que su navegante había tachado de "la más peligrosa del Nuevo Mundo, Luffy, y probablemente esté llena de marines", fue la mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo. Además, estaba seguro de que Usopp se recuperaría, no sin razón Chopper se había convertido en el mejor médico del mundo.

Pronto se había decidido que la opción de encerrar al capitán Mugiwara en Impel Down quedara descartada automáticamente; "alto riesgo de fuga" habían alegado los almirantes. En lugar de ello, el fortificado barco le transportaría directamente hacia Goa… para su inmediata ejecución.

Los lugareños habían sido los primeros en sorprenderse ante la noticia, el Rey de los Piratas había nacido en su reino.

No muchos eran capaces de asociar al famoso Monkey D. Luffy con uno de los pilluelos que hacía años vivían en el bosque y revolucionaban el reino entero cada vez que hacían acto de presencia. Pero los que sí que lo hacían, ahora abrían los ojos desmesuradamente al verle pasar; ese mocoso de goma que siempre se había dedicado a causar problemas junto a su inseparable hermano, se había convertido en el hombre que ahora caminaba entre ellos con el porte digno y confiado de un auténtico rey.

En el hombre que iba a morir ese día.

Luffy se enderezó al doblar la última esquina. Al fondo de esa calle ya podía ver el enorme patíbulo que habían construido solo para él. Allí arriba le esperaba la muerte, una vieja amiga que no le robaría la sonrisa.

También allí arriba podía ver a los que serían, sin lugar a dudas, sus verdugos. Dos hombres con largas espadas y, detrás de ellos, su abuelo.

El chico pestañeó al verle, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando le saludó efusivamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Garp rehuyó su inocente mirada y apretó los puños contra su costado. La vergüenza y la culpabilidad se marcaban en las ancianas facciones del marine.

Luffy rio y negó con la cabeza. "No, no es lo mismo que aquella vez", quiso decirle.

Su despreocupada risa retumbó en el sepulcral ambiente. Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los presentes al escuchar un sonido tan alegre proveniente de un criminal que se encontraba a punto de cruzar las puertas del infierno.

Monkey D. Luffy siempre había sido distinto a todos los demás. Había logrado encontrar el One Piece, había ayudado a sus nakamas a convertirse en el mejor médico, en el mejor espadachín del mundo y en un bravo guerrero de los mares. Había recorrido el mundo entero en su grandioso barco, incluyendo el mítico y maravilloso All Blue, acompañado siempre por una fiel ballena. E incluso sabía de una misteriosa historia que al parecer era la clave para el hundimiento del Gobierno.

La vida de ese muchacho, aunque corta, estaba completa. Estaba preparado para partir. Agachar la cabeza perdía todo su sentido cuando se miraba de ese modo; no había cabida para los remordimientos.

"No es lo mismo."

El hombre que se alzaba firme ante todos ellos, envuelto en cadenas, era el Rey de los Piratas. Un hombre que había cumplido su sueño y disfrutado de la vida. Luffy no sería arrancado de ella de forma repentina y dolorosa, ni dejaría atrás promesas incumplidas y corazones rotos.

A diferencia de su querido hermano.

Los ojos de Garp se encontraron con los de su nieto aún en la lejanía y se abrieron sorprendidos. Un destello de orgullo iluminó su rostro antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Metiéndose la mano en un bolsillo, sacó una gigantesca galleta y, dándole la espalda, procedió a comerla con parsimonia sin parar de reír, desconcertando todavía más a los asistentes de aquella insólita ejecución.

Luffy sonrió de nuevo, asintió para sí y siguió avanzando. Las escaleras se hallaban cada vez más cerca, dándole la bienvenida. El metal que las formaba brillaba nuevo y reluciente. Apenas faltaban unos metros para que el hombre para el que habían sido forjadas las subiera para encontrarse con su destino.

Pero justo en ese momento, el Rey de los Piratas se detuvo.

La multitud aguantó la respiración, los marines sacaron sus armas.

No era miedo a la muerte lo que se describía en las facciones del pirata, ni voluntad de huir, ni siquiera eran dudas las que lo habían paralizado. Tan solo desconcierto.

Los soldados que le escoltaban tiraron de sus cadenas para hacerle caminar, pero el hombre de goma simplemente dejó que sus brazos se estiraran en el trayecto que él se negaba a recorrer.

Sin dificultad, pese a la extraña postura que su cuerpo había tomado, se giró para mirar hacia una zona determinada del público que le rodeaba.

Un niño.

Un niño de quizás cinco o seis años, de cabellos pelirrojos.

El pequeño le miraba ferozmente, con el rencor y la promesa de la muerte grabados en la mirada.

No era algo extraño para el Rey de los Piratas que la gente que no le conociera personalmente sintiera un intenso odio hacia él. Era consciente de que venía con el título, su propio hermano se lo había enseñado.

Probablemente toda esa gente que había ido a presenciar su muerte le aborrecía. Les había avergonzado; el peor de los criminales había nacido entre ellos, eso mancharía su reputación.

Aquellos ciudadanos ya habían incendiado una vez una parte entera de la ciudad por proteger esa reputación, no dudarían un instante en hacer lo mismo con el hombre que les había profanado de cara al mundo exterior... Pero la mirada de ese niño era distinta, era algo personal.

Luffy levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

Y de pronto, la vio.

Y su corazón palpitó con rabia.

Y descubrió por qué el Gobierno insistía en que las grandes ejecuciones se llevaran a cabo en la ciudad natal de los condenados.

Por esa mirada.

Por esas lágrimas.

Era parte de su castigo. Para él y para los suyos.

Por esos bellos ojos encharcados en lágrimas.

Esos amables ojos… que no deberían llorar jamás.

Ella no era pirata, no estaba hecha para esa vida, no estaba hecha para sufrir.

Ella era valiente. Pero también era compasiva, bondadosa, dulce y comprensiva. Merecía una vida tranquila y pacífica, con todo el amor y el agradecimiento que pudiese recibir de todos aquellos a los que había cuidado y amado con cada fibra de su ser.

Ella no debía llorar.

Él mismo se encargaría de acabar con cualquiera que le hiciera derramar una sola lágrima. Su mirada se oscureció de golpe, haciendo temblar a todos los que le rodeaban.

Pero entonces, esos grandes ojos se encontraron con los suyos… y el pirata se desinfló como un globo. Su dura mirada recobró en un instante su calidez habitual cuando se dio cuenta… de que esa mujer, lloraba por su causa.

No era extraño que aquel niño quisiera matarle, estaba haciendo llorar a su madre.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba a la dulce señorita que le había criado. No había vuelto a verla desde aquella breve visita, hacía unos años, cuando le había presentado a su tripulación y pagado su enorme "deuda del tesoro".

Seguía tan bonita como siempre.

\- Hisashiburi da na, Makino*- saludó el Rey de los Piratas alegremente. Antes de irse debía borrar esas lágrimas. Si no, Shanks le mataría también.

La joven camarera esbozó una tierna sonrisa, y pequeñas gotas de agua salada se deslizaron por sus mejillas. En un delicado movimiento, se recompuso y secó su rostro suavemente con la manga de su chaqueta.

Sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al hombre al que había querido y visto crecer, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su pequeño y se agachó hasta colocarse a su altura.

\- Mira, cariño- dijo alzando la voz, permitiendo que el mundo entero escuchase sus palabras llenas de orgullo- ahí va nuestro Rey de los Piratas. **(N. A.:LLORO MUCHO Y MUY FUERTE)**

Un sollozo quebró su voz en la última sílaba, pero su cariñosa sonrisa no desapareció.

Los ojos del chiquillo cambiaron radicalmente, llenándose de admiración, y Luffy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse sinceramente al recordar que esa era la misma mirada que él siempre le dedicaba al hombre del que había heredado ese color de pelo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el anciano que le llevaba de la mano, le diese al pobre niño un bastonazo en la cabeza y le reprendiera; al igual que siempre había hecho con aquel travieso muchacho que había vivido feliz en su pueblo, gritando que un día se convertiría en un gran pirata. El Alcalde, fingiendo severidad, amenazó también con su bastón a ese otro niño, ya crecido, que por fin había logrado ser el Rey. Una lágrima furtiva se deslizó bajo sus gafas.

Luffy les dio la espalda, aún riendo, y dejó que sus brazos volvieran a su posición original derribando algunos marines a su paso. El pirata los saltó por encima y siguió caminando.

En esos instantes, encarando a la muerte, tan sólo había una cosa que preocupaba al chico, pero tenía fácil solución. Miró de nuevo hacia arriba, hacia su abuelo, que no le negaría nada en ese momento. El ex -Vicealmirante asintió, con el brillo de una promesa en su mirada.

Franky le había hablado de ello una vez. Del gyojin que le había adoptado allá en Water 7; había sido condenado simplemente por construir el barco del Rey de los Piratas, por hacer su trabajo. El joven no quería ni pensar en qué podría llegar a sucederles a ellas.

Sus nakamas también se ocuparían de protegerlas por supuesto, pero por el momento, lo dejaría en manos de su abuelo.

Luffy miró hacia los lados, buscando a su otra madre adoptiva entre la multitud silenciosa.

Las campanas sonaron tras él, la hora había llegado.

Sin embargo, aquellos a los que encontró fue a quienes menos deseaba ver en ese momento; los padres de Sabo. Ellos también estaban allí, para regodearse en su muerte. El pirata no tenía muy claro si ellos le reconocían, si sabían que era el hermano del hijo que una vez habían tenido. Sea como fuere no los quería allí. Le fue fácil, una mirada suya bastó para que se escabullesen avergonzados y aterrorizados.

El tañido de las campanadas que anunciaban su muerte acompañaba sus pasos, firmes desde el primer momento.

"Es mejor así", pensó el capitán Mugiwara mirando de nuevo hacia el frente, probablemente fuera mejor que ella no estuviera presente, no quería hacerla llorar también.

Sus pies se posaron enérgicamente sobre el primer escalón.

Y de pronto, un estruendoso bullicio comenzó.

Algo atravesaba a gran velocidad la masa de gente que se hallaba a su espalda. Cientos de nobles salían volando por los aires mientras una persona se abría paso ferozmente entre ellos como un toro embravecido.

Nerviosos, los marines se pusieron en guardia. Garp pasó una mano cansada por su rostro.

La enorme mujer llegó hasta él, hasta el joven al que había acogido en su casa durante más de diez años y que después había decidido abandonarles en busca de aventuras. De sus brazos y su espalda, todavía colgaban los bandidos que habían intentado retenerla. Agarraba con su mano un gigantesco garrote de madera que rápidamente fue a parar al cráneo del Rey de los Piratas.

\- ¡Imbécil!- bramó furiosa- ¡¿Cómo has podido dejarte atrapar?!

Ahora, tanto bandidos como marines luchaban por frenarla y apartarla del chico, sin conseguirlo.

-¡Yo, Dadan!*- La mujer cerró su puño en torno a los cuellos de su camisa. La camisa del pirata más poderoso de los mares. Y, bajo las asustadas miradas de todos los presentes, comenzó a zarandearle con fuerza.

Su cuello de goma rebotaba una y otra vez. Las sacudidas provocaban que las cuentas rojas del colgante que ella siempre llevaba le golpearan en el rostro.

Ese collar era más corto que la primera vez que el chico lo había visto, o quizá no. Quizás su hermano no le había robado parte de él, quizás esas perlas no eran las mismas que las que reposaban sobre su tumba. Quizás, solamente era uno parecido.

-¡No saludes tan casual, idiota!- esta vez, los bandidos lograron tirar de su jefa lo mínimo para que el garrotazo no le alcanzase. El flequillo moreno del muchacho se agitó con violencia, pero el pirata ni siquiera pestañeó.- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?!

Luffy rio y se dio media vuelta. Despacio, sus pies enfundados en sus inmortales sandalias empezaron a subir las escaleras.

\- ¡No me ignores!

La avalancha de marines que se precipitaban sobre ella impidió que se arrojase de nuevo hacia delante. El muchacho avanzó un escalón más. La mujer blasfemó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de sus captores.

El Rey de los Piratas se paró entonces en su ascenso.

Girando únicamente su cabeza, la miró y le dedicó la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

-Ne, Dadan… Arigato*.

Su cálida voz retumbó en el tenso silencio de la plaza. Esas tres fueron las palabras que él pronunció. Tres simples palabras. Tan solo tres. Pero en ese eterno momento, su sonido hizo que el mundo entero de la bandida de montaña frenara de golpe su vertiginosa marcha.

Toda su fuerza la abandonó súbitamente.

Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, se vio obligada a observar, a cámara lenta, cómo el más pequeño de sus niños subía a encontrarse con la muerte.

El zumbido en sus oídos se hacía mayor a cada paso que él daba, cada paso que la alejaba de ella, de su vida, de su reino, de sus sueños… La mente de la bandida zozobraba en una caótica tempestad, intentando evitar la dolorosa realidad de lo que estaba viendo.

La mujer no pudo evitar preguntarse… cuándo era que ese niño había crecido tanto… Preguntarse… por qué esa enorme capa, confeccionada para un hombre hecho y derecho, le sentaba tan bien… si para sus ojos seguía siendo un desgarbado chiquillo de siete años. Un chiquillo que ahora trotaba, riendo, de escalón en escalón.

Preguntarse… dónde demonios habría dejado el maldito sombrero que siempre le había acompañado…

Preguntarse por qué… por qué no podía hacer nada para cambiar la suerte de su idiota hijo.

Y recordó el día en que había llegado, un mocoso maleducado que les había dicho que les odiaba… y el día en que se había ido, el mismo mocoso, más maleducado que nunca, que les había dicho que les quería.

"Ace, cuídale"

Con un brusco movimiento que hizo salir disparados por el aire a algunos marines, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Imbécil!

Dogra y los demás la sujetaron del brazo y la apartaron del camino.

Luffy cerró los ojos y sonrió.

La culpa de Garp, la tristeza de Makino, la ira de Dadan; eso era lo que el Gobierno había querido mostrar a su prisionero, por eso se habían tomado la molestia de llevarlo hasta allí. Querían que el Rey Pirata viera cómo todas sus decisiones habían acabado por hacer daño a sus seres queridos. Querían que se arrepintiera, para que el mundo entero aprendiera la lección de una vez.

Sin embargo, Monkey D. Luffy no tenía arrepentimientos, ni los tendría nunca. Se lo había prometido a sus hermanos hacía mucho, mucho tiempo; y no pensaba incumplir esa promesa.

Culpa, dolor, ira, miedo, pero bajo todo ello… orgullo, amor. Eso era lo que veía en los corazones de esas personas a las que tanto quería. El pirata no tenía absolutamente nada de lo que retractarse. Alzó la vista hacia arriba, preguntándose de quién serían las miradas que Roger habría visto en sus últimos momentos, en su propia ciudad, con su propia gente.

El muchacho se hallaba ahora en la cima del cadalso y sonreía ampliamente, feliz de haber vivido.

La brisa agitó sus cabellos. Desde allí arriba, podía contemplarlo todo. Respirando profundamente, recordó aquel fuerte que unos pequeños diablos habían construido en lo más profundo del bosque, desde donde se veía la ciudad, y también su pequeño pueblo, y el mar. Justo igual que ahora.

Notaba los ojos de sus viejos amigos, de sus familiares, clavados sobre él. Luffy siempre había sido un niño de mar. La libertad de su oleaje siempre había sido una voz susurrándole al oído, reclamando su atención. El Océano siempre había querido que Monkey D. Luffy surcara sus aguas; y todos lo habían sabido desde el principio. Todos los que le habían conocido, sabían que un día zarparía y que probablemente nunca volvería. Todos habían asumido que un día, su viaje llegaría a su final.

Pero aun así, cuando el momento llegó, tanto él como los suyos se alegraron de haber podido despedirse una última vez. De poder participar, con él, en esa última aventura que sería su muerte.

La gran sonrisa que había desafiado al mundo iluminaba de nuevo sus determinadas facciones. Una vez más, un portador del misterioso apellido se iría al otro lado sin un ápice de miedo.

El Rey Pirata se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, de cara a su público, como había hecho su predecesor. A sus espaldas, ofreciéndole un apoyo que probablemente no necesitaba, Garp le miraba, apenado, apretando de nuevo los dientes para reprimir las lágrimas de impotencia que llegaban a sus ojos mientras se cuestionaba, por millonésima vez, qué era lo que había salido mal para tener que presenciar la muerte de sus dos nietos. Y si en verdad se había equivocado al darles la libertad de escoger su propio camino.

La expresión del chico le dio su respuesta.

\- Monkey D. Luffy, Segundo Rey de los Piratas, ¿unas últimas palabras?

El joven miró hacia abajo, a todos aquellos que habían ido a verle morir, a los que lo verían mediante el enorme den-den mushi que se encontraba en mitad de la plaza, a los almirantes que lo supervisaban desde su tribuna, a Makino y al Alcalde, a Dadan y a los bandidos, y a su abuelo. Rio y contestó.

\- ¡Ha sido divertido!

Garp sacudió la cabeza con una débil sonrisa y apartó la vista.

Los verdugos alzaron sus armas, las espadas destellaron bajo el sol de la calurosa mañana. Luffy cerró los ojos, sin dejar que su sonrisa se borrara.

El mundo entero contuvo la respiración.

Una voz irrumpió en el silencio.

\- ¡Oye, Rey Pirata!

Luffy alzó la cabeza. La Marina entera palideció.

Los verdugos dudaron, con el sudor cayendo de sus sienes, y dirigieron su mirada hacia el alto cargo que tenían más cerca. Pero Garp estaba ocupado, la risa salía a borbotones desde lo más profundo de su abdomen, al que se agarraba con fuerza.

-¡Rey de los Piratas! ¿Qué has hecho con él?

La voz continuaba, en un eco del pasado.

-¡Encontradle!- los soldados comenzaron a moverse- ¿Quién está hablando? ¡No permitiremos que se vuelva a repetir!

La figura encapuchada volvió a gritar, su larga nariz sobresalía bajo su manto.

-¡Rey de los Piratas! ¿Dónde has escondido tu tesoro?

La sonrisa de Luffy se hizo más amplia.

\- ¿Mi tesoro?- rio encogiéndose de hombros- Me lo comí.

El alboroto desconcertado y escandalizado de los presentes llenó todo el lugar.

Y de pronto, el característico silbido del acero al cortarse resonó por la ciudad. La estructura sobre la que se apoyaban comenzó a caer.

Dos figuras aparecieron tras el patíbulo que se desplomaba ruidosamente, de espaldas a él. La primera enfundó sus espadas, la segunda se encendió un cigarrillo.

\- Pues habrá que ir a por más, ¿no crees, senchō *?- dijo el rubio.

Los verdugos tropezaron sobre la tambaleante plataforma. Garp no podía parar de reír. Una mano con una llave apareció frente a las esposas de su capitán.

-¡Son los Mugiwaras!

Los almirantes se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos. Entre ellos, el recientemente nombrado Almirante Coby limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, esbozando una sonrisa.

Entonces el jaleo comenzó. La marabunta de nobles intentaba escapar del lugar, corriendo y pisándose los unos a otros, impidiendo el paso a los refuerzos de la Marina que luchaban por entrar en la plaza.

Un rayo cayó sobre todos ellos. Sobre todos los que habían osado desear la muerte del Rey.

\- El clima puede ser muy impredecible en esta zona, ¿no creéis?- la voz de una hermosa joven resonó desde las alturas. La navegante de los Sombreros de Paja apareció de pie sobre uno de los tejados.

Un esqueleto salió de la nada en mitad de la plaza y delicadamente, tomó la mano de Makino, sacándola de la muchedumbre por la que estaba siendo arrastrada.

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿podría mostrarme sus bragas?- dijo, y acto seguido hubo un cadáver más en el suelo, con el pie de un niño malhumorado sobre su cabeza. La mujer se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar su sonrisa.

Nami les observó y suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya, capitán?

La plataforma de ejecución se derrumbó totalmente por fin, dejando tan solo humo, arena y trozos de metal de los que sobresalían verticalmente un par de piernas vestidas de pantalón blanco, que aún se agitaban a causa de las carcajadas de su propietario.

El Rey de los Piratas se alzaba ante los restos, su capa roja ondeó de nuevo tras él. Levantó la cabeza, sonrió y asintió.

-Hai.*

Y echó a correr hacia la marabunta.

* * *

 ***Hisashiburi da na: no hay traducción en castellano, es más bien "Long time no see". Lo más parecido sería "Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos."**

 ***¡Yo!: Saludo muy (demasiado) informal.**

 ***Ne… Arigato: Oye… gracias por todo.**

 ***Senchô : capitán**

 ***Hai: ¡Sí!**

* * *

 **Probablemente muchos de vosotros queráis asesinarme por haberos hecho sufrir tanto durante esta historia... os ruego que esperéis un poco más, por lo menos hasta que acabe las dos partes más que me quedan por publicar jaja. PD: Le dedico esta historia a mi pequeña duendecilla lunar, a mi querida lectora beta poco objetiva, a mi fan número uno que a ver si por fin se pasa por mi página ;) Love u hele.**

* * *

 _ **6 meses más tarde...**_

 **He reescrito estos dos primeros capítulos, en el primero apenas he cambiado nada, solo algunas erratas; en el segundo bastante más... no me llegaba a gustar del todo.**

 **Siento haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de combate, la carrera me consume. Prometo compensároslo, tengo un par de sorpresas preparadas respecto a esta historia... ;)**

 **Por cierto ya la he acabado, voy a ir publicándola a lo largo de estas semanas. Nos vemos! No os olvidéis de comentar!**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Parte 2**_

 _Cuando el futuro y el pasado chocan, solo queda aguantar el impacto._

Los Mugiwaras corrían confiados entre la algarabía que ellos mismos habían creado. Sus rostros, alegres y despreocupados, apenas recordaban ya el horror que habían estado a punto de presenciar.

El brillo de las espadas centelleando sobre el cuello de su amado capitán se desvanecía en la historia como un lejano espejismo.

Quizás un día el destino cambiase su extraordinaria suerte. Quizás un día, el Rey dejaría su reinado.

Pero aún no había llegado ese momento. Hoy lucharían por él. Hasta el final.

Los piratas se movían por las calles y tejados de la ciudad con la agilidad de aquellas personas acostumbradas a combatir para proteger sus sueños. Luchaban con la fiereza de mil demonios, alejándose cada vez más de aquel detestable patíbulo, derrotando a cualquiera que osase interponerse entre ellos y su libertad.

Los marines pronto se vieron obligados a declarar su inevitable derrota. De uno en uno, los almirantes fueron desapareciendo con aspecto resignado; tal y como habían vaticinado antes de que toda esa pantomima orquestada por el Gobierno Mundial comenzase, ejecutar al Rey de los Piratas no sería tan sencillo.

El centro de la ciudad había quedado totalmente destruido, el único vestigio que persistiría de aquella batalla que Monkey D. Luffy había provocado. Desde allí, unos ojos curiosos contemplaban los restos del que habría podido ser un macabro espectáculo.

En el cielo todavía era visible el último destello que el navío más famoso de los mares, el Thousand Sunny, había dejado en el aire tras de sí.

El niño se irguió en los brazos de su madre.

La calma había vuelto a la pequeña ciudad al fin. La insólita aventura que los pueblerinos habían vivido, había terminado tan rápido como había comenzado; apenas hacía unos días que había llegado a sus oídos la funesta noticia, abrumando sus corazones, y ahora sin embargo, de nuevo tenían algo por lo que celebrar.

El silencio vacío les envolvió cómodamente en la plaza que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado a rebosar. Era hora de volver a casa.

Satisfecho de sí mismo, el chiquillo sonrió y miró a la mujer que lo sostenía. No había tenido miedo en absoluto, o al menos eso fue lo que aseguró gritando a pleno pulmón.

\- Por supuesto que no- respondió ella mientras comprobaba que el pequeño no hubiera sufrido daño alguno- eres un chico muy valiente.

Sus delicados dedos acariciaron su cabeza con cariño, y ambos se giraron una vez más hacia el lugar por el que el Rey de los Piratas había desaparecido, seguido de los miles de marines que intentaban atraparle sin obtener resultado.

Los ojos de la camarera brillaban, todavía enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas derramadas por el criminal que había logrado escapar, saltando de tejado en tejado, por aquella ciudad que tan bien conocía. El pirata que había partido alegremente, de vuelta al mar y a su libertad.

La expresión de su rostro al despedirse sería algo imposible de olvidar; el semblante de un hombre consciente de que volvía a su verdadero hogar. Un hogar que él mismo habría logrado construir con el paso del tiempo; con nuevos amigos; con una nueva familia. Un hogar feliz, en donde la soledad que tanto había temido nunca le alcanzaría...

Y a su vez, su mirada se había reflejado en las suyas, susurrando una promesa; él tampoco los olvidaría jamás.

Makino cerró los ojos, el alivio ahora la inundaba totalmente. Alzó su mano para colocarse el suelto cabello tras su oreja y esbozó una sencilla sonrisa ante el cálido recuerdo.

El muchacho que ella cargaba continuaba resplandeciendo impresionado. En su corta vida, el niño nunca había presenciado nada igual. La admiración y la sorpresa rebosaban por todo su cuerpo, que se estremecía de emoción.

Su inocente mirada se había topado con un auténtico ciborg. Un verdadero pirata que, por si eso fuera poco, disparaba rayos láser mientras protegía a la bandida de montaña con la que tantas veces había jugado cuando era más pequeño. Lágrimas de felicidad habían recorrido trágicamente los rostros de ambos durante la mayor parte de la batalla, pese a que los dos negaban haber llorado.

Un esqueleto y un tanuki* habían luchado codo con codo frente a él, derrotando a cientos de marines. El mejor espadachín del mundo incluso había empleado sus famosas técnicas a escasa distancia de donde se hallaban, y también Kuroashi no Sanji, y la Gata Ladrona, y God Usopp; el bravo guerrero de los mares que les había cubierto las espaldas. Todos idénticos a las imágenes que adornaban las paredes del bar en el que el chico ayudaba.

El niño apretó fuertemente los puños mientras se agitaba emocionado, contando a gritos todo lo que acababa de ver como si los demás no hubiesen estado presentes.

Con asombro, de pronto notó que las piernas de su madre todavía temblaban; la tensión que la mujer había acumulado durante todo aquel singular encuentro se liberaba ahora de ese modo de su cuerpo. El chiquillo se volvió hacia ella y sonrió para animarla.

Su madre siempre había sido realmente valiente. Ella nunca había tenido miedo, ni de marines ni de piratas, ni de bandidos ni de nobles. Sin embargo esta vez, algo había sido diferente, algo había logrado asustarla. El niño la observó con la determinación brillando en su mirada, era su deber reconfortarla, cuidarla y protegerla. Eso era lo que le había prometido a su padre la última vez que les había visitado.

El muchacho la abrazó con fuerza para sorpresa de la joven, pero no tardó mucho en retorcerse para que la amable muchacha le dejase sobre el suelo.

Rápidamente, con el espíritu inquieto de un niño de seis años, comenzó a jugar por la desierta plaza representando aquel espléndido combate que de seguro quedaría grabado en su memoria…

Cuando el Rey de los Piratas había logrado escapar, el caos de la batalla había comenzado.

La Marina no había tardado en reaccionar y, al poco tiempo, ambos bandos se enfrentaban encarnizadamente. El fragor de la contienda era un grito colérico que ensordecía a sus enemigos; intentar separar a un nakama de su tripulación era un crimen que no sería perdonado tan fácilmente.

Kuroashi no Sanji y Roronoa Zoro habían sido los luchadores designados por su capitán para enfrentarse a los temibles almirantes. Con siniestro placer, ambos se habían entregado a la causa sin vacilar un solo instante. Se habían arrojado sobre los marines con la determinación hambrienta de unos monstruos sedientos de sangre. La tierra había temblado con cada patada, con cada silbido que las espadas producían al cortar la carne de sus enemigos, con cada latido excitado de unos corazones clamando venganza…

El colosal combate apenas había durado unos minutos. Probablemente la isla no hubiera aguantado mucho más en pie si se hubiese prolongado. Por suerte, el certero disparo del francotirador pirata había alcanzado el rostro del Tenryuubito en el mismo momento en el que los contrincantes se encontraban de nuevo en una sonora explosión, interrumpiendo así la lucha.

El Tenryuubito… aquel hombre que, sentado cómodamente en el balcón del palacio real, había disfrutado de la ejecución deleitándose con un morboso entusiasmo. Alejado de toda la chusma pueblerina, se había dedicado a debatir consigo mismo si la cabeza del joven que le había conseguido humillarle públicamente, adornaría su chimenea o su sala de estar.

La mano con la que se llevaba las palomitas a la boca se había congelado en el aire cuando aquel afortunado delincuente había conseguido salir ileso de la caricia de las afiladas hojas sobre su cuello. Y así seguía cuando la bala le había alcanzado.

La pimienta que la componía había penetrado en su arrogante escafandra, haciendo estornudar al noble una y otra vez sobre sus propias secreciones. Sus gritos desesperados habían sido los causantes de la momentánea distracción de los poderosos almirantes. Distracción que los Mugiwaras habían aprovechado presurosamente para escapar, con sus confiadas sonrisas decorando sus rostros.

Mientras tanto, el alcalde de Foosha, Makino y su hijo, habían sido apartados de la conmoción. Desde una esquina de la bulliciosa plaza, los tres habían contemplado con incredulidad aquella disparatada batalla que se había iniciado a escasos metros de donde se encontraban.

Para las pacíficas gentes del East Blue, que tanto se habían sorprendido al conocer a un muchachito de goma, esta inverosímil lucha iba más allá de lo que sus mentes podían imaginar.

Los poderes antinaturales que se exponían violentamente delante de sus asombrados ojos, sobrepasaban con creces cualquier otra locura que hubieran presenciado con anterioridad.

El niño, por su parte, apenas lograba comprender por qué aquellos extraños piratas les protegían con tal exquisita amabilidad. Los gritos, los cañonazos, los disparos y el batir de las espadas, retumbaban en su estómago confundiéndole y haciéndole temblar.

Su madre le había sujetado entre sus brazos, intentando alejarlo aún más del peligro; el rostro de la camarera sin embargo, no había reflejado jamás un atisbo de miedo, tan solo plena confianza en aquellos piratas tras cuyas espaldas se habían refugiado.

Manteniéndose a salvo en aquel inexpugnable lugar, el pequeño y su familia habían asistido en primera persona, a la legendaria fuga que pronto se comentaría por todos los mares.

El capitán había dado la orden, y la bella pirata que se encontraba frente a ellos, Nico Robin, se había cruzado de brazos sonriendo serena. Unas gigantescas manos habían surgido del suelo y habían caído sobre la multitud que bloqueaba las salidas, separándola en dos con sus palmas abiertas.

El camino hacia la libertad se había formado de este modo ante ellos. Velozmente y sin mirar atrás, los Mugiwaras habían comenzado a correr de vuelta al mar, el lugar al que pertenecían.

El estruendo ensordecedor que llenaba la plaza se había alejado entonces en su busca. Se había filtrado entre las serpenteantes calles como una bruma amenazadora; siempre tras ellos, pese a que nunca les volvería alcanzar. Dejaba a sus espaldas un envolvente silencio que colmaría de alivio el corazón de aquellos en los que siempre encontrarían un hogar.

La fotografía que cubriría la portada del periódico al día siguiente, coincidiría con la que se quedaría grabada para siempre en las retinas del chiquillo que les había observado sin apenas pestañear.

La conservaría como inspiración, como símbolo de esperanza, como recuerdo de aquella emocionante aventura y de la primera vez que el Rey de los Piratas había cruzado con él su mirada, proponiéndole un nuevo camino; la imagen de aquellos audaces piratas corriendo, jubilosos, hacia su libertad.

Luffy había disminuido la velocidad cuando había pasado ante ellos. Sin dejar de mover las piernas, trotando en el sitio, se había llevado la mano a la sien en un gesto de despedida.

El puño del tercer almirante, aquel que hasta entonces se había dedicado a evacuar la zona ignorándolos deliberadamente, había caído en ese instante sobre el Rey.

\- Lo siento, Coby, hoy no podré quedarme- había reído sin embargo el prófugo, esquivándolo con una agilidad sobrehumana.

El marine no había podido evitar esbozar una media sonrisa; cabello rosa caía sobre su semblante, ocultando su expresión. Plantando firmemente los pies en el suelo, el hombre que portaba aquellas redondas gafas, se había preparado de nuevo para atacar.

El viento había hecho ondear sus respectivas capas, silbando en el silencio expectante.

Un salto lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer temblar la tierra había salvado al joven rey de aquel formidable golpe. Ambos contrincantes se habían separado una vez más sin apartar la vista el uno del otro.

La intensidad de sus miradas jamás habría dejado adivinar que se trataba de un reto amistoso.

El niño, que poco antes se había refugiado asustado en el pecho de su madre, había elegido ese momento para asomarse y contemplar aquella épica batalla. Con los ojos como platos, había presenciado el instante en el que, igualando la velocidad de un potente rayo, ambos hombres habían cargado hacia delante en un explosivo ataque.

El duelo continuaba, en una monstruosa exhibición de fuerza.

El brazo de su preocupada madre había intentado protegerle de las corrientes de aire y poder que se producían en cada impacto. El pequeño había notado entonces, cómo aquel implacable huracán había arrastrado lejos de allí la pañoleta con la que ella siempre había recogido sus verdes cabellos. La camarera, no obstante, no pareció haber advertido ese hecho; los sentidos de la mujer habían sido incapaces de apartarse un segundo del Rey de los Piratas, la persona que luchaba fieramente contra el almirante en un uno contra uno.

Ambos contendientes habían unido sus puños de nuevo en un gran estallido de poder. Chispas de emoción habían saltado también de los ojos del crío que les estudiaba atentamente unos metros más allá.

La isla entera había temblado ante semejante demostración de poder.

\- No te dejaré ir tan fácil, Luffy-san- había respondido el resuelto marine, devolviéndole la sonrisa desafiante.

La velocidad y la fuerza de los ataques que ambos arrojaban, dejaban en ridículo a cualquier bala de cañón.

El dúo habría podido prolongar aquel encuentro durante el resto del día, pero el Mugiwara no tenía tiempo que perder. Cuando el último de sus compañeros hubo desaparecido entre las turbulentas calles de la ciudad, gritándole que se diera prisa, una mirada de fiera determinación se había implantado en su infantil rostro.

Dando unos pasos para tomar impulso, sus piernas le habían propulsado en un poderoso salto que le había elevado hasta el cielo.

Como se esperaba de él, su duro puño se había echado entonces hacia atrás.

La brisa que el mar enviaba se había colado en ese momento entre los recovecos de su camisa, agitando su capa, alborotándole el pelo…

Dotado de una fuerza impresionante, el brazo del temido pirata se había estirado vertiginosamente en dirección a su oponente. El grito de su ataque había resonado en toda la ciudad, poniendo en guardia a sus enemigos.

Las extremidades de Coby se habían cubierto de oscuro haki, preparándose para encajar el golpe…

Pero el sonido del puñetazo al impactar contra su víctima jamás había llegado a escucharse... El brazo se había estirado y estirado… y había pasado de largo, ignorando al confuso marine.

Más tarde cuando, preocupado, el niño preguntara qué le ocurriría a su amiga, sus acompañantes- con aspecto resignado- le explicarían que probablemente esa alocada idea que había surgido en la temeraria mente del rey, se hubiese debido a las reiteradas protestas de la bandida por no haber sido hasta entonces invitada a conocer el barco en el que el chico vivía.

Aquel hombre al que nada amedrentaba, había enrollado su brazo en torno a la persona que se hallaba tras ellos. El chiquillo se había vuelto y había visto a Luffy sonreír malévolamente.

\- ¡Quéhacesmocososuéltame! –había gritado la líder de los bandidos de montaña. Sin embargo, sus palabras habían caído en saco roto mientras su hijo adoptivo la cargaba al hombro.

El muchacho de capa roja se había reído con ganas de su propia travesura, argumentando a viva voz que se encontraba en poder de un rehén.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de las gentes que los rodeaban, en cuyas cabezas caían amplias gotitas de sudor; el criminal más peligroso del mar se había agarrado a uno de los edificios que se encontraban frente a él y, acarreando con aquella mujer, había salido disparado.

Los marines no habían tardado en salir de su asombro, lanzándose en su persecución. No obstante, Coby simplemente había pasado su mano por el rostro, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios.

\- ¡Luffy-san!- había gritado al hombre al que consideraba un gran amigo. El aludido había girado la cabeza hacia dicha voz, volando ya por los cielos- ¡No mueras hasta que te haya vencido!

* * *

Esa no sería la última vez que Luffy y aquel peculiar niño se vieran. El chiquillo pelirrojo tendría muchas más oportunidades para volver a encontrarse con el hombre que tanto le había impresionado y que, incluso años después, seguiría cuidando de su familia y protegiéndoles ante cualquier peligro que pudiera amenazarles.

Sus pasos se volverían a cruzar muchas veces más; en circunstancias más alegres, y también en otras más tristes. El destino ataba a estos dos muchachos como un hilo rojo que persistiría a través de las mareas del tiempo, así como había unido al Rey con su predecesor.

Un hilo rojo personificado en un gastado sombrero de paja, que aún sobreviviría muchas eras más…

Y de esta forma había comenzado su historia, tan antigua como nueva. Una historia que nacía con miles de destinos, de posibilidades, de caminos...

Las personas que la escuchasen quizá la considerasen un grotesco ciclo, sí, pero ser el poseedor de ese sino, les daba a aquellos piratas la oportunidad de hacer infinitas variaciones, de atravesar infinidad de recorridos, de conocer la auténtica libertad.

Su vínculo era un rumor que aún no se contaba ni en el aire, una leyenda en curso que había comenzado ese día, pero también una senda aún sin transitar; detenida, estática, inerte, pero no muerta ni finalizada.

Aquella era una historia que esperaría con paciencia. Que esperaría a ser. Que estaría preparada para el momento en que cierto objeto, volviese a cambiar de manos.

* * *

El niño dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y, respirando agitadamente, se dejó caer hacia atrás. Sus brazos descansaron sobre el duro suelo, relajados.

El rostro del pequeño reveló en ese momento una expresión de satisfecha diversión, mientras hacía volar sus ojos hacia el cielo. El pájaro que se elevaba entre las nubes sobre él, sería el primer testigo del cambio que se produciría en su interior.

Los bandidos a su vez, también alzaban la vista hacia arriba, nerviosos; todavía pendientes del, probablemente estrepitoso, regreso de su jefa.

Sin apenas moverse, el chico observó a Garp, que por fin había logrado librarse del armatoste que había caído encima de él. El duro semblante del anciano aún camuflaba una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se sacudía la chaqueta y se acercaba a los pueblerinos.

Woop Slap, alcalde de la tranquila Foosha, gruñó cuando el ex-vicealmirante llegó hasta ellos.

\- Es un buen chico- murmuró entre dientes.

\- Qué rápido ha crecido… – añadió la dulce camarera. Una encantadora sonrisa se formó entonces en sus labios mientras desviaba su mirada en dirección al océano que les rodeaba. El lugar en el que Monkey D. Luffy por fin estaría a salvo.

Una nostálgica pausa les envolvió durante unos momentos, pensando en aquel chico de goma que tantos buenos momentos les había regalado.

Una sonora risa interrumpió el silencio.

\- ¡Ese es mi nieto!- vociferó Garp orgulloso.

Apenas unos segundos después, el mundo cambió de nuevo; tras ellos, el niño que les había escuchado, tomó aire profundamente. Su sonrisa hizo temblar al tiempo.

\- ¡Quiero ser pirata!- gritó, y las olas del mar, no lejos de allí, resonaron en respuesta…

No sería este el momento en el que se hiciesen todavía más altas sus aspiraciones. Aún tendrían que pasar muchos años y cierto abrumador evento, para que este niño, cargado con el raído sombrero sobre sus cabellos rojos, decidiera echarse al mar a probar suerte en la lucha por el trono.

El tiempo se mecería durante muchas estaciones más, en su eterna soledad, antes de que un alto adolescente, con mochila al hombro y la herencia de su padre adornando su cabeza, se despidiera de su querida madre y zarpara en busca de aventuras.

Y es que el joven chiquillo, no tardaría mucho en querer salir al mundo. En querer hacerse un nombre por su propia cuenta. En hallar, dentro de su corazón, la luz que alumbraría su propio sueño aún sin andar.

Aquel niño sería un gran pirata. La sangre que surcaba sus venas le llamaba a ello, anhelante.

Y saldría al mundo, a prepararse; antes de que el mundo, violento, fuera a buscarlo a él.

Se convertiría en un famoso pirata, aunque el destino lo mandara a miles de peligros, le enviara cientos de problemas, sufrimientos; él sería pirata.

Caminaría firme sobre el eco de los pasos de sus antecesores, avivando las llamas de su historia latente.

Y, en el mar, encontraría la libertad.

* * *

 *** Tanuki – mapache. Recordad, ¡Chopper es un reno! ;)**

* * *

 **Y por fin... la segunda parte! Espero que os haya gustado, me apetecía contar la historia de cómo Luffy escapó de esa ejecución desde un punto de vista diferente y para eso, el hijo de Makino era perfecto (no sé de quién será en realidad pero más le vale a Oda que sea de Shanks porque si no me voy a volver muy loca jaja).**

 **Muchos os habréis dado cuenta de que he intentado jugar un poco con el "tiempo" a la hora de desarrollar este capítulo, eso es porque a partir de ahora nos damos cuenta de que, así como en el capítulo 1 se hablaba del Segundo Rey de los piratas, nuestro fantástico Monkey D. Luffy, nuestro presente; en esta segunda parte habla del siguiente portador del sombrero, del futuro... así que sí, por supuesto, el tercer y último (por ahora jeje) capítulo será sobre el pasado... sobre GOL D. ROGER, exacto.**

 **Me está costando bastante escribirlo porque solo tengo tiempo los fines de semana pero esperadme, chicos, tened un poco de paciencia y no os arrepentiréis :)**

 **Se agradecen mucho las reviews, podéis comentarme lo que queráis, qué parte o frase de los dos capítulos os ha gustado más, qué os ha hecho sentir, qué pensáis de cómo se está desarrollando todo esto...**

 **Quiero agradecer especialmente a Emily (Guest); no he podido contestar personalmente su maravillosa crítica, pero en serio, gracias, me ha hecho llorar de emoción, reviews como esa me animan a continuar escribiendo y publicando.**

 **Bueno, creo que ya he dicho todo lo que quería... ¡Que tengáis un buen día! _y... por si no nos vemos luego, buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches!_**

* * *

 **Reescrito... en breves el capítulo 3!**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Parte 3**_

 _Muchos años atrás…_

Aquella mañana, cuando el mundo entero despertó, dirigió su mirada hacia el sol que nacía, brillante, en un nuevo amanecer. Hombres, mujeres y niños observaban hoy ese habitual y maravilloso espectáculo de la naturaleza desde una nueva perspectiva. Ese sería el amanecer que marcaría el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, llenas de incertidumbre.

Acto seguido, la mirada de la humanidad se trasladó a aquella minúscula isla, en aquel sencillo pueblo, donde el hombre que cambiaría la historia se sentaría con serenidad pasmosa ante sus implacables verdugos.

Ningún habitante de ese planeta perdería un solo detalle de sus momentos finales, todos contendrían la respiración simultáneamente hasta el instante en que aquella misteriosa sonrisa que adornaba su expresión, se desvaneciera en el olvido.

Los ojos oscuros de aquel pirata extrañamente sonriente se paseaban sobre todas aquellas personas que habían acudido a verle morir. "Estoy en casa" parecían querer decir. Todo su cuerpo recordaba esa fascinante sensación.

Sus pies, cansados, todavía eran capaces de reconocer el suelo que pisaba, esquivando las grietas en su camino.

Sus pulmones, doloridos, se colmaban en cada inspiración del aroma de aquella tranquila ciudad de la que se había despedido hacía tanto tiempo.

Sus ojos, nublados por la enfermedad, brillaban ante el familiar paisaje cargado de recuerdos.

Todo su ser estaba en paz en aquel día. Firme y confiado.

Aquel era el lugar en el que el Rey de los Piratas había crecido. En el East Blue, el símbolo por excelencia de tranquilidad para el Gobierno. El mar más débil de todos. El hogar que se le había hecho pequeño cuando la etérea voz del Océano había comenzado a susurrar en su oído. El lugar en donde había comenzado a soñar.

Ante él, se encontraba su ciudad natal. La misma de siempre, y a la vez tan distinta.

El fantasma de unos niños corriendo por la plaza, jugando con una pelota de trapo, sustituyó por un instante a la multitud que le seguía.

Todos ellos estaban allí, mezclados entre la muchedumbre silenciosa. Ojos conocidos llenaban las ventanas de cada casa e inundaban las calles al completo en un río que se deslizaba, presuroso, hacia el hombre al que asesinarían hoy ante su morbosa mirada.

El gentío que le rodeaba se movía como un solo ser, como un cuerpo ondulante que fluía a través de cada obstáculo, intentando acercarse lo máximo posible al pirata que les observaba desde lo alto del patíbulo.

Las sosegadas vidas de los habitantes de aquella modesta isla en la que había nacido el Rey de los Piratas, hoy se verían interrumpidas por un abrumador evento que cambiaría el mundo.

El odio que inundaba sus facciones camuflaba a la perfección todo el amor, respeto o admiración que un día pudieran haber sentido por aquel que se consideraba el hombre más libre de todos.

Personas con sus propios sueños, sus propias vidas…y con un pasado en común con el mayor criminal del mundo. Carentes de esperanza, suprimidas sus ambiciones y anhelos, buscaban llenar sus vacíos con la venganza y el rencor hacia el capitán pirata que había logrado lo que a ellos no se les había permitido ni siquiera aspirar. Todos habían sucumbido ya a la ardiente furia del Gobierno.

Y sin embargo, mirando a la asombrosa marabunta que se aglomeraba en aquella diminuta plaza, el desgastado corazón del rey no podía evitar emocionarse, lleno de orgullo, al ver frente a él a la que había sido su primera familia.

Roger se sentó ante sus vecinos tras dedicarle una sarcástica burla a sus captores.

Con una sonrisa serena, levantó la vista al cielo y observó cómo el humo negro que ascendía, abrazaba las poderosas nubes de tormenta que reinaban sobre sus cabezas.

El hombre se negó a girarse, a mirar atrás, hacia donde vería los últimos rescoldos del fuego que había devorado aquella pequeña casita a la que una vez había llamado hogar. Una casa vacía y abandonada hacía muchos años.

El viento frío penetró en sus huesos. Las esposas se clavaron gélidamente sobre su piel.

Un gran sabio había dicho una vez: "un hombre sólo muere cuando es olvidado" *****.

Palabras sencillas y hermosas que habían llenado los quebradizos corazones de una tripulación de sueños cumplidos y esperanzas rotas.

El corazón enfermo de un hombre que no temía la muerte. Uno que pronto se negaría a latir.

Y una tripulación de infames piratas. Almas fuertes y valientes que tan solo temían una cosa, la muerte de su capitán.

En la isla de invierno a la que habían llegado en busca de un remedio, encontraron la esperanza que creían perdida.

Esperanza… y una advertencia…

 _Ellos_ intentarían borrar todo rastro de su presencia en este mundo. _Ellos_ eliminarían su huella en la historia. _Ellos_ deseaban que las lúgubres garras del olvido acabasen con todo aquello que supusiera una amenaza a su autoridad.

Pretendían acabar con su legado para siempre, con la figura que aquel hombre representaba. Que la definitiva e implacable muerte se lo llevase lejos, que nunca más su recuerdo volviese para molestar en sus planes.

Estrategia que ya una vez había funcionado a la perfección.

Una civilización entera había caído incluso bajo el poder de ese corrupto gobierno. El olvido había consumido a los habitantes de aquel pueblo al completo; su cultura, su ciudad… Pocos eran ya los que recordaban aquel que había sido el último objetivo de su odio.

Todos habían perecido bajo su oscura influencia, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Un siglo entero borrado y asesinado por alguna infame razón que ni siquiera el Rey de los Piratas había llegado a comprender.

Cerró los ojos.

Una promesa flotó ante él. Una promesa para sus nakamas, para su esposa. Flotó a su alrededor, danzando en el aire, girando en torno a él en el viento, en la brisa del mar.

"Yo no moriré, compañero".

En esta ocasión, todo sería distinto. Roger se aseguraría de que su recuerdo no se desvaneciera en el vacío de la historia. El mundo recordaría sus pasos.

De un modo u otro.

La realidad lo llamó por su nombre cuando las campanas dejaron de sonar. Su sonido se llevó lejos el pasado y los recuerdos, abriendo camino a una nueva Era en la que el Rey de los Piratas, Gol D. Roger, ya no tenía lugar.

Tan solo el silencio hablaba en aquella sombría mañana. Su eco retumbaba en los oídos de los presentes, negándose a ser ignorado, haciendo vibrar las almas expectantes a su alrededor.

El mundo necesitaba nuevos retos, nuevas caras, nuevos nombres. Necesitaba a los novatos que zarpaban en esos instantes por primera vez. A la nueva generación. A los jóvenes que revolucionarían el mar una vez más; haciendo temblar la tierra; agitando los cimientos de la sociedad.

Y el Rey cedería el trono, gustoso, a aquella alma inquieta que de entre todos ellos, más lo mereciera.

Esta sería su Era.

Por un momento, Roger pudo sentir entre las palmas de sus aprisionadas manos, el destino de ese cambiante mundo. Quizás su sucesor ni siquiera hubiese nacido todavía, o quizás quien recogiese sus esperanzas fuese uno de aquellos intrépidos espíritus cuyo haki había detectado nada más llegar a la isla.

Diseminados por todo el lugar, procedentes de diversos rincones del planeta, esos jóvenes hombres y mujeres, audaces y codiciosos, asistían hoy a la última función del poderoso pirata que había gobernado el mar.

Algunos habrían recorrido miles de kilómetros solo para estar presentes en ese significativo acontecimiento. Sus ojos destilaban sueños y ambición al ser conscientes de que sería la muerte de aquel viejo rey la que pronto se convertiría en el pistoletazo de salida que estaban esperando.

El tiempo tomaría nota de su extraordinario poder, haciendo a muchos de ellos responsables del precario equilibrio en el que se apoyaba su sociedad. Shichibukais, yonkôs, marines, revolucionarios… sería en aquella humilde plaza donde el nuevo orden comenzaría a tomar forma.

Incluidos en ese grupo disperso que tanto llamaba la atención, dos chiquillos lloraban desconsolados, mezclados entre la multitud.

Desobedeciendo las órdenes de su capitán por primera vez, se encontraban ahora allí ante él; buscando en su mirada, a través de sus encharcados ojos, una pista de cómo seguir avanzando cuando perdieran al que había sido su guía.

De ellos sería el futuro que Roger deseaba para el mundo.

Una nueva Era para sus queridos pupilos. Para su hijo.

El pirata amplió su sonrisa; para ellos, para el resto de sus nakamas.

Shanks asintió solemne hacia el que había sido su protector. Despacio, dejó caer su mano sobre el sombrero que él le había regalado, ocultando de nuevo su expresión.

Los berridos del otro muchacho, el de pelo azul, sin embargo, no cesaron por un instante durante toda la ejecución, tan exagerados como él siempre había sido.

Roger no podía culparles, conocía bien el abrumador dolor de perder a un nakama. La muerte de un amigo, de un padre, del hombre que les había rescatado en incontables ocasiones… era demasiado inabarcable como para describirlo con meras palabras.

Los finos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las oscuras nubes del cielo, se reflejaron en su ancha espalda. La luz del día iluminó su cuerpo moribundo, atrayendo la mirada de todo su público.

El Rey de los Piratas se enfrentaría a la muerte de nuevo. Como llevaba haciendo tantos años, como había hecho todos los días de su ajetreada vida; ante cada batalla, ante su enfermedad.

La miraría a los ojos una vez más y le gritaría "yo no huiré" con orgullo. Combatiría con ella, como contra cualquiera de sus enemigos; justamente, con la cabeza bien alta.

Y sus nakamas cubrirían sus espaldas, como siempre habían hecho.

Un remolino de recuerdos voló entonces frente al rey.

Las imágenes se dibujaron en el aire que arropaba su ciudad. Se reflejaron en los cristales de los edificios que tanto habían cambiado en su ausencia; en los bares vacíos, en las tiendas cerradas.

Sus nakamas; ellos eran el as en la manga en su lucha contra ese último contrincante con el que se batiría. Su memoria era lo único que podría salvar a aquel pirata del negro vacío sobre el que se encontraba suspendido.

Roger vio ante sus ojos entrecerrados cómo uno por uno, sus queridos camaradas se habían unido a su aventura. Vio todos los desastres que habían provocado juntos, vio las batallas, las fiestas, los sueños, la libertad.

La limpia mirada del rey se impregnó de las miles de imágenes que destellaban a su alrededor. Con claridad, contempló el momento en que, armado únicamente con su sombrero y una sonrisa, había hecho su propuesta al desconocido que bebía solo en una pequeña embarcación.

"¿Quieres poner el mundo de cabeza conmigo?"

Esas primeras palabras habían ahuyentado la soledad que desde hacía muchos años les seguía como una fiel sombra. Una soledad que respiraba un aire más frío que la muerte; un veneno mucho más peligroso que la enfermedad que le había llevado hasta ese punto.

Aquella orden camuflada en una extraña proposición, había desterrado para siempre aquella oscura soledad, y había sido el inicio de una gran aventura, de una vida; llena de grandiosas emociones y bellas amistades.

Sus cálidas sonrisas eran la cuerda que le sujetaba a la eternidad.

Su felicidad, sus sueños y sus metas, se habían convertido en la fuerza y la voluntad de aquel hombre al que nada perturbaba…

El viaje había llegado a su final, vencidos tan solo por el tiempo. El barco de Tom-san, aquel que había logrado llevarles hasta sus destinos, descansaba ahora varado en la arena, protegiendo el tesoro de aquella recóndita isla; esperando a la persona que un día, supiese apreciarlo.

Su creador pronto sería juzgado injustamente simplemente por el hecho de haber conocido al Rey; haciendo desaparecer de este modo, a otro de los testigos de su paso por el mundo.

El clamor de la última despedida todavía resonaba entre los rincones de aquel navío. Aquellas últimas palabras, los abrazos tristes, la última caricia a la madera del que había sido su hogar.

La última copa con un buen amigo.

Roger pestañeó y todo se desvaneció en un instante. Ante él, miles de personas se reunían en un grito silencioso. La plaza principal de la ciudad nunca había acogido a tantas personas, tan diversas, diferentes, expectantes…

En su mirada, el brillo refulgente de las lanzas que pronto acabarían con la vida del mayor criminal de su época centelleaba como una semilla de desesperación.

El aroma de la muerte pronto se apoderaría de aquella plaza que siempre había olido a pan recién hecho. En la que el eco de los juegos de los niños, las risas y el ajetreo cotidiano todavía no se habían apagado del todo.

Las voces silenciosas de sus corazones inundaban los oídos del experimentado pirata.

El hombre que representaba la libertad de su mundo sería al fin sometido entre las fauces del todopoderoso gobierno. Las armas que los verdugos portaban acabarían no solo con una vida, sino con cualquier intento de rebelión.

Si todo seguía su curso, las almas de aquellos ciudadanos, de todos los habitantes de aquel vasto mar, quedarían para siempre confinadas en una jaula de injusticia y represión en la que los sueños, la voluntad y la libertad, tan solo serían un recuerdo lejano escondido en lo más profundo de sus miradas huecas.

No podía permitirlo. Con su muerte, el rey se aseguraría de darles un destino, un futuro. Esperanza.

A pesar de que en esos momentos, la bruma de odio y dolor que percibía sobre ellos se clavaran en su espíritu como un puñal envenenado.

Roger aspiró de nuevo el aroma salado de aquella ciudad tan bella y tranquila de la que tan buenos recuerdos guardaba y que hoy le rechazaba por completo. Hoy le condenaba a morir.

Su rostro brilló con determinación. El rugir furioso de las almas del pueblo junto al que se había criado sería testigo de la más espléndida de sus sonrisas.

Sus mermadas fuerzas se aferraron por última vez a aquel pilar inquebrantable que habitaba en su interior. Aquel odio no lo dañaría.

Porque en esos ojos vacíos, no estaba su brillo.

Porque la persona para la que habían sido todos los minutos que había conseguido robar al tiempo, jamás le vería sangrar, jamás le vería morir.

 _Ella estaba muy lejos de allí, a salvo._

Las primeras gotas de lluvia rozaron aquel cuerpo marchito que contemplaba sus últimos momentos. El cielo y el mar lloraban hoy por la pérdida de su rey.

Roger sintió cómo aquellas lágrimas, bondadosas, acariciaban su rostro en un ligero toque.

Alzó la vista, el pirata miraba el mundo con la emoción contenida de un hombre que ve por primera vez a su prometida caminar hacia el altar, vestida de blanco.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el suelo seco, estallando en miles de esquirlas que se clavaban en su piel; aliviando mínimamente, el sufrimiento de sus exhaustos músculos.

El Océano aullaba de dolor sobre todos los presentes, cargando con la eterna promesa; su legado continuaría para siempre. Roger rio una vez más, dejando que el agua se escabullese entre sus manos, en su pelo, en su pesado abrigo.

Y entonces, el corazón roto del mar le concedió su último deseo. Y el susurro de su canción llenó sus oídos, repletos de aquel nombre.

El rostro que el Rey anhelaba se formó sobre las gotas, cayendo del cielo.

La primera luz de su amanecer, dibujada ante él, entre las lágrimas del Océano.

Ella… tan pura, tan bella, tan… ella.

Única como un ángel, preciosa, libre. Sola.

Amarla era tan fácil como respirar.

Sentada a la orilla del mar, la espuma de las olas besaba delicadamente sus pies con adoración. Era imposible no amarla. Cómo no amarla. Cómo no reír ante esos recuerdos.

Su sonrisa iluminaría sus últimos momentos en esta tierra.

Roger levantó la cabeza. A su lado, los soldados mantenían su vista al frente, incapaces de sostener la mirada al hombre cuya vida debían arrebatar. Sus cuerpos se tensaban con cada movimiento que el pirata realizaba, conscientes de que era por su propia voluntad por la que el supuesto criminal seguía en ese lugar.

Jamás había escapado de una batalla. Y no lo haría ahora.

Porque ante él, la lluvia al caer le había traído a su hermosa mujer.

Sus ojos brillaban sobre el mar que les separaba. Alzaba sus brazos, dejando caer las flores que había recogido para él, para despedirles. Los pétalos se arremolinaban en torno a su cuerpo, navegando en el viento que la abrazaba desde el acantilado, bailando alrededor de la cintura que Roger soñaba con sujetar y no soltar nunca más.

Las nubes adquirieron un radiante color rojo al ser iluminadas por los últimos rayos del sol.

A su lado, Rayleigh volvió a reírse, acusándole de loco y afortunado. Y sus audaces aprendices se despidieron a su vez de la muchacha, su amor platónico adolescente; gritándole entre risas, la promesa de que volverían y que harían que se olvidara de su inútil capitán…

Su primera despedida, tan dulce y sincera como todas las demás.

El recuerdo se esfumó en el aire. Pero la risa cristalina de aquella preciosa mujer se aferró a su corazón, dándole la fuerza que le faltaba para mantenerse firme en su decisión.

Ella era su faro en la oscura noche, su camino seguro, su lugar al que volver…

Y bajo las notas de su canción inacabada, Roger sabía que ella sería la primera en entender su propósito; la compañera de aquel pirata conocía los sonidos que latían en su corazón, comprendía sus ansias de libertad, de aventuras, su amor por el mar.

Solía decir que el Océano era su verdadera esposa.

La pena del mar transformó el viento helado que soplaba entre sus dedos. Podía sentir en ellos su sedoso cabello al apartárselo del rostro, el roce de sus mejillas llenas de pecas.

Acariciarla era tocar el propio cielo.

Pero el tintineo de las cadenas le devolvió a la amarga realidad.

Ambos habían amado cada segundo que el tiempo les había regalado, pese a que obviamente eso no había sido suficiente. Ahora, el frío helado de aquella plaza había conseguido reemplazar a la agradable temperatura del South Blue, de su casa… Siempre había sido cálido el estar allí.

El duro suelo sobre el que el pirata se sentaba crujió, y las nubes gritaron, preludio de tormenta.

Roger evocó por última vez el rostro de aquella muchacha tendida sobre la arena; sobre las olas y el viento; sobre la espuma del mar. Tarareando siempre en sus recuerdos aquella hermosa melodía que había compuesto solo para sus oídos.

Y la luz de su mirada cuando acariciaba el vientre que llevaba a su hijo nonato. El susurro de los sueños que habían deseado para él; su preciado secreto… su mayor tesoro.

Esas eran las imágenes que se quedarían con él por toda la eternidad.

Porque ahora debía marcharse, dejarla sola una vez más.

La voluntad legendaria de esa mujer protegería sus ilusiones compartidas. Su férrea valentía, común en su apellido, resguardaría a aquel niño con toda su vitalidad.

"Esta será mi última victoria, pequeña". El viento le llevaría sus palabras. Ella lo comprendería.

Gol D. Roger jamás se había preocupado por ser un buen hombre, o un buen marido; pero sí sabía que había sido un buen pirata. Y aunque probablemente aquello hubiese condenado su alma al infierno, estaba satisfecho de la libertad que le había otorgado. Libertad que hoy utilizaba para elegir y decidir, el número de pasos que había de dar en su vida.

Ni el gobierno, ni la enfermedad, le arrebatarían ese derecho.

Su cabeza se sostuvo en alto, como un orgulloso guerrero.

Lograría su objetivo, liberaría al mundo con su muerte.

 _"Voluntad heredada, la era del destino y los sueños de la gente; esas son cosas que nunca serán detenidas. Siempre y cuando la gente siga persiguiendo el significado de la libertad, nadie podrá quitárselas nunca... Esas cosas nunca dejaran de existir"._

Y allí estaba el barbero, amenazando con su puño, pese a haber nacido puerta con puerta.

Y la maestra, la que tanto había intentado enseñarle con paciencia a pesar de los escasos resultados que había obtenido. Obligada a gritar en su contra, lo suficientemente alto como para conseguir el perdón del contaminado Gobierno; para ella y para sus alumnos.

Y estaba el frutero al que siempre había robado cada vez que pasaba por su puesto. Ese sí que le insultaba con toda su alma.

 _Gracias a Dios, ella no está aquí._

Y el carnicero para el que había trabajado durante un verano al completo, el que le había informado a base de cariñosas palizas de que no podía comerse toda la mercancía. Ahora escondía a su nieto tras la espalda.

 _Nada importa, si ella no tiene que ver esto._

Y estaba el propietario del espantapájaros al que le había birlado el sombrero en un día de calor. Cruzado de brazos, furioso.

 _Nada importa, porque ella está a salvo._

Y el dueño de su bar favorito. El único que levantaría hoy una copa por el Rey. Hombre valiente.

 _Y nada importa, mientras ellos estén bien._

 _Mientras nuestro hijo esté seguro._

 _Mientras ella no esté sola..._

 _Confío en ti, Garp, protégelos._

 _Adiós compañeros, os espero al otro lado._

 _Hemos tenido una buena vida, compañeros._

 _Comenzaremos nuevas aventuras._

 _Empezaremos de nuevo._

 _Exploraremos todos los mundos, mis nakamas, si queréis acompañarme._

 _Esta vez, el mar será eterno._

 _Rouge…mi cuerpo no puede seguir._

 _Rouge… será más emocionante de esta manera._

 _Rouge… sé que nuestro hijo será fuerte._

 _Rouge… sé que lo entenderás..._

 _Rouge, nos hicimos felices, tú a mí y yo a ti._

 _Rouge, habríamos sido felices, tú y yo, y nuestro pequeño._

 _Rouge, seremos felices, allá en el próximo mar._

 _Rouge, mi Rouge, mi flor, lo siento._

 _Sonreiremos hasta el final._

La lluvia incansable siguió cayendo sin pausa sobre todos los presentes, sobre la plataforma, sobre el rey cuyos ojos miraban más allá de sus corazones; sabedor de que su último acto inspiraría la luz miles de sueños y animaría a miles de personas valientes que, como él, pronto se echarían al mar a vivir sus propias aventuras.

Un hombre habló a lo lejos, dándole su oportunidad.

El Rey de los Piratas contestó. Pronunció sus últimas palabras. Aquellas que derrumbarían todo lo que el mundo conocía.

Y las espadas ***** bajaron sobre él.

* * *

 **Bueno, por fin el tan esperado capítulo, realmente siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. Espero que aun siga alguien por aquí jajaj. He decidido escribir un par de extras más para compensaros; los dos primeros no serán como estos, sino con un toque cómico... bueno, ya lo iréis viendo.**

 **Personalmente es una de mis historias favoritas, me ha costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo pero creo que ha valido la pena. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. No olvidéis comentar para decirme vuestra opinión, la valoro mucho.**

* * *

 *** Esa que puse es la frase de Hiruluk, el padre de Chopper. Me gustaría pensar que, buscando un remedio para la enfermedad de Roger, la tripulación navegó hasta el reino de Drum (ahora Sakura) donde estaban los mejores médicos del Grand Line; y que por eso Kureha los pudo conocerlos personalmente.**

 ***Alguien podría decirme como se llama esa arma con la que mataron a Gol D. Roger? Es como una espada pero larguísima, no parece una katana normal, es demasiado recta y con una empuñadura gigante... Apreciaría que si alguien lo sabe me lo comente, lo estuve buscando y no encontré nada. Gracias de antemano, y gracias de nuevo por leer mis historias. Nos vemos!**


	4. OMAKE 1

**_OMAKE 1:_ Cómo ser un hermano mayor y no morir en el intento.**

En algún lugar del ancho mar, un pequeño barco surcaba las olas dócilmente. La tranquilidad y el silencio reinaban en aquella cubierta de madera; en su interior, por otra parte…

-Mira, aquí lo pone… "Los Mugiwaras despegan de nuevo", qué título más raro… Después cuenta cómo les capturaron… blablablá… y luego cómo les dejaron escapar. El escritor parece muy cabreado al respecto: "Marines que prefieren un espectáculo antes de cumplir con su cometido…", "Cuánto dinero más vamos a invertir en prepararle ejecuciones al Rey de los Piratas…". Y que conste que es el periódico más objetivo que he encontrado –rio– Luffy-kun sabe cómo enfadar a las masas.

La chica siguió ojeando el diario sin levantar la cabeza para ver como su compañero se retorcía.

\- Hay hasta una foto ¿quieres verla?

\- Koala, desátame ya, ¿quieres?- protestó una vez más el joven encadenado a un barril.

\- Solo cuando me prometas que no saldrás disparado a por él en cuanto te suelte.

El otro bufó en respuesta y volvió a revolverse, haciendo chirriar las cadenas contra el suelo.

\- ¿Era necesario el kairoseki?

La revolucionaria lo ignoró de nuevo, pasando con lentitud las páginas de su lectura.

\- Después de tanto tiempo cualquiera diría que deberías estar acostumbrado, Sabo-kun – dijo sin mirarle. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó entre sus labios.

\- ¡32 veces!-la madera del navío se quejó tras recibir un pisotón furioso- ¡32 veces en los 5 años que han pasado desde que le encontré! ¡Me va a dar un infarto!

La muchacha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír al ver la frustración de su nakama.

\- En esta ocasión Robin-san ni siquiera nos llamó, Sabo-kun, lo tenían controlado…

\- No entiendo cómo Ace pudo hacer esto durante 10 años enteros. ¡Debía ser un santo para no matarle él mismo!

\- Él no tenía su Vivre Card… quizás deberías dejar de mirarla cada cinco minutos. Te están saliendo canas…

\- No puedo evitarlo, ¡este dichoso papel se pasa más tiempo en llamas que yo!

Koala negó con la cabeza resoplando.

\- Debe estarlo… Luffy-kun es el Rey de los Piratas después de todo- sonrió- Pero es fuerte, estará bien ¿no crees?

\- Por supuesto que es fuerte- el revolucionario cerró los ojos y suspiró. Una enorme sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en su rostro- es nuestro hermano menor.*

* * *

 ***en el kokoro de Sabo, Ace sigue vivo por eso sigue diciendo "nuestro"… lloro.**

 **Comentadme si os ha gustado, tengo ya otros dos especiales como este :)**


	5. OMAKE 2

**_OMAKE 2:_ El regreso de Dadan**

Tenía que aceptar criarlos. Por supuesto que había tenido que aceptar. Si hoy Garp hubiese llegado de nuevo por la puerta con esos dos críos le habría tendido las manos gustosamente para que las decorara con unas bonitas esposas y la mandara de cabeza a la cárcel.

Tan solo había cedido a aquella locura por las amenazas de las que había sido víctima… no era como si sintiera lástima de aquellos renacuajos… ni que le hubiesen parecido lindos o algo así.

\- ¡VOY A MORIR!- gritaba mientras el viento cortaba su piel, silbando como si se hubiera convertido en un mismísimo cohete.

Nada de esto hubiese pasado si se hubiera atrevido a decirle que no a ese viejo bastardo. ¿Por qué nunca era capaz de decir "no"? No era tan difícil, ahora lo estaba chillando mientras el suelo tiraba de ella a velocidad pasmosa.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Déjame vivir!- le suplicó a la gravedad.

Sabía que un día aquel estúpido mocoso la mataría, y mentiría si dijera que nunca se lo había imaginado así; aplastada contra el suelo tras ser arrojada con asombrosa fuerza por los aires…

Sentía a sus leales subordinados llamándola varios metros por debajo de ella. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Podrían valerse solos? Resignándose con una sonrisa, imaginándose ya en una vida mejor donde ella sería una princesa a la que rescataría un valeroso príncipe; Dadan se dio la vuelta todavía en pleno vuelo y se despidió de ellos con su pañuelo.

Y cómo no, en el instante en que se giró, chocó contra uno de los árboles de la frondosa selva. Parecía hasta hecho a propósito.

Las ramas del árbol fueron frenando su caída hasta quedar enganchada por la camisa apenas a unos centímetros del suelo. Eso sí, bocabajo.

Todavía mareada por el turbulento viaje, la mujer intentó liberarse a base de gruñidos y abdominales infructuosos. Sus agitados movimientos hicieron caer algo de su bolsillo… ¿qué era aquello?, ¿de dónde había salido?

Apenas unos minutos antes había abordado el barco de aquel crío a la fuerza. Sus estrafalarios amigos le habían dado la bienvenida eufóricamente mientras le mostraban cada rincón del navío a toda velocidad; no faltaba demasiado para que por fin realizaran su huida triunfal.

No recordaba mucho más después de eso. Tan solo el abrazo de la extrañamente cariñosa navegante y luego nada. Todo se quedaba en blanco. Un trauma más que añadir a la colección. Un brazo de goma envolviendo una vez más su cintura. Y el viento deformando su rostro debido a la fuerza del lanzamiento…

Dadan refunfuñó de nuevo mientras se estiraba para alcanzar aquella hoja de papel que se había salido de su pantalón. Una fotografía…; en ella, un chiquillo de pelo negro reía ampliamente con la boca manchada de chocolate. Ante él, los restos de lo que parecía una enorme tarta de cumpleaños. A su lado, su rubio hermano, con los carrillos hinchados y una mirada retadora, llena de cariño a la vez, mientras protegía su propio plato de comida.

Un mensaje decoraba el reverso de aquella imagen, tan cotidiana como rebosante de felicidad.

"Gracias por amar a nuestro capitán".

… No iba a llorar… Por supuesto que no iba a…

* * *

 **He notado que estos últimos capítulos no han tenido demasiada audiencia... realmente siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero me fue imposible. Remataré esta historia en un capítulo extra más, esta vez sobre Ace... si alguien la sigue leyendo por favor que comente qué le ha parecido :)**


	6. Capítulo EXTRA

_**El príncipe del mar**_

 **T por lenguaje.**

 **No sabía si llamarlo "extra" o simplemente "parte 4", porque al final me quedó más largo de lo que había pensado.**

* * *

El agua rodeaba cada rincón de su cuerpo entumecido, meciéndolo en un agradable vaivén de brisa y tranquilidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que el pirata no se sentía de ese modo; hacía muchos años desde la última vez que la maldición del Océano no lo debilitaba con apenas rozar su piel.

La frescura de aquel líquido se deslizaba a su alrededor, y él flotaba sobre su superficie dejándose llevar como si se hubiese convertido en una ola más de las múltiples que lo componían.

Desde que sus labios habían probado aquella fruta prohibida, el mar, decepcionado y disgustado, había intentado hundir al nuevo "usuario" en el abismo de su interior cada vez que este lo había tocado; obligado por la misteriosa maldición que les ataba.

No era lo que el Océano había deseado para él.

Los ojos del pirata se abrieron por primera vez; relajados, curiosos, honestos. La luz cegadora los inundó, y el chico se vio forzado a abandonar su cómoda postura para llevar una mano hasta ellos, intentando protegerlos del resplandor.

El Océano, paciente, permitió el movimiento. Su calidez refrescante acariciaba el cuerpo del muchacho, devolviéndole las energías perdidas. Con la ternura de una madre, el mar rozó su amplio pecho lleno de heridas ya curadas en lo que pareció una sincera disculpa. Ambos habían echado de menos esa sensación.

La cabeza del joven se giró entonces suavemente, sin interrumpir el curso de la corriente que lo trasportaba. La brillante luz que se reflejaba en torno a él empezó en ese momento a transformarse a su alrededor; y las imágenes de su vida pasada comenzaron a perfilarse poco a poco en cada destello de azul transparencia…

Los tres hermanos saltando por el salvaje bosque, la violenta mujer que se había encargado de amarlos, los puños de su abuelo, su primera tripulación, su nueva familia… las copas con Marco, las bromas con Thatch, las palabras de su padre, las fiestas con los demás hermanos y hermanas, las siestas en cubierta, las batallas, las aventuras, las noches y días de paz y tranquilidad navegando aquel grandioso mar; cuando todo iba bien y parecía que iba a durar para siempre.

Todas estas escenas se dibujaron a toda prisa en las pequeñas olas que le rodeaban, llenando los huecos de su memoria incompleta.

Y pronto, el último recuerdo se acercó a él, flotando en la corriente. Sus líneas borrosas se llenaron de detalles ante sus ojos; tímidas, temerosas… como si el Océano mismo sufriera al mostrárselas al hombre al que acunaba entre sus profundos brazos.

Algo oscuro se agitó en su interior en el instante en que su vista se posó sobre esa terrible imagen. Todo estaba mal en ella; porque aquel rostro que se reveló entonces ante el joven comandante, estaba llorando y no debería. Sus lágrimas caían una tras otra en un grito de agonía… pese a que él estaba hecho para eso, pese a que eso era para lo que había vivido antes de conocer a los demás, para que esa persona no tuviera ninguna razón por la cual llorar.

El aire colapsó de golpe en sus pulmones. Alterado, Ace intentó nadar hacia aquel doloroso retrato de su hermano menor, que lloraba desgarrando su alma.

Si no hubiese sido por aquel niño, y también por Sabo, jamás habría aprendido lo que era amar, lo que era vivir.

Debía consolarle de alguna manera.

No, debía matar al que hubiera provocado esa horrible situación…

Enfadado, el pirata de Shirohige, preparó sus puños para intentar salir por la fuerza de ese plácido lugar en el que se encontraba. Su mente aturdida le gritaba que debía volver junto a su familia, costase lo que costase.

Sin embargo, el mar, reprimiendo el dolor de su corazón de sal, empujó al chico hacia el resto del recuerdo… en el que su propio cuerpo, tendido ante su traumatizado hermano, cubría el suelo con su sangre maldita.

Burbujas escaparon de su boca al ser consciente de lo que estaba observando. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse de cuál había sido el destino que el mundo había preparado para él...

Estaba muerto.

La corriente le alzó consoladora, de nuevo hasta la superficie. Había muerto con una sonrisa en sus labios, bañado con las lágrimas de aquellos que le habían querido.

Ace respiró hondo.

"Gracias por amarme" habían sido sus últimas palabras.

El muchacho asintió satisfecho al verlo, y sonrió una vez más, dedicándole una última mirada al niño que siempre sería su hermanito.

Una vida sin arrepentimientos, promesas cumplidas y la respuesta a su pregunta por fin encontrada; Ace había disfrutado plenamente de esa vida que se le había otorgado cuando un viejo marine había accedido a criar al hijo de su enemigo.

Pero ahora todo eso había quedado atrás… Ninguna atadura lo retenía ya.

Alzando su cabeza, mirando con determinación, el joven moreno decidió entonces dejarse guiar por aquel mar que siempre había sido su hogar. Hacia un nuevo destino, hacia una nueva aventura. Sin arrepentirse jamás.

* * *

El muchacho flotaba en la calma eterna. La libertad que se le había arrebatado en el momento en que había perdido aquella fatídica batalla, volvía ahora a su corazón, calentándolo por dentro.

Las horas pasaban en aquel extraño lugar. El cielo inmutable seguía siendo sin embargo, del mismo amarillo suave, como un amanecer perpetuo.

A su alrededor, tan solo el agua se movía, rodeando el cuerpo del chico en un amable abrazo.

Quizás hubiesen pasado ya años desde que había llegado a aquel pacífico mar que era la muerte, o quizá siglos.

Quizás así era como pasaría la eternidad.

Su alma de pirata, insaciable de aventuras, se reveló contra ese hecho.

Ace intentó tranquilizarse y se obligó a tener paciencia; debía tener fe en que aquella corriente le llevaría a alguna parte.

El Océano pareció sonreír ante la angustia de su delincuente favorito; aquel príncipe del mar, hijo de un rey y hermano de otro, pronto sería devuelto a donde pertenecía.

El joven alzó la vista.

La luz que tanto había deslumbrado al pirata en un primer momento, salía de algún lugar más allá de las nubes sobre él; dándole a todo aquel ambiente, un ligero color de oro que jamás había contemplado hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, pese a la maravilla de paisaje que se alzaba a su alrededor, su mente absorta en la monotonía se desconectó del mundo sin poder evitarlo, con un sonoro ronquido.

No mucho tiempo después, las manos del muchacho, que descansaban flotando bajo su cuerpo, rozaron finalmente algo distinto a lo que ya se habían acostumbrado; despertándole así del profundo sueño en el que se había sumergido.

Arena…

El fondo de aquel insólito mar se deslizaba ahora entre sus dedos. No obstante, la marea no había parado de empujarle y Ace sentía cómo, poco a poco, aquel suelo arenoso se iba acercando cada vez más a su espalda. Pronto, su cuerpo quedaría encallado en él como si de un barco varado en una isla se tratase.

Aun así no se dio la vuelta… Relajado como nunca se había permitido estar, cerró los ojos.

Por fin había llegado a la orilla.

La colisión contra ella fue diferente a lo que habría cabido esperar… puesto que no habían sido rocas, arena o similares las que habían esperado pacientemente contactar con aquella espalda en la que, para inmensa alegría del comandante, la marca de su famosa tripulación todavía se encontraría, intacta; quedando así olvidados los numerosos daños recibidos en la guerra.

El cerebro confuso y todavía adormilado del muchacho, apenas pudo reconocer qué era aquello contra lo que se apoyaba su cuello hasta que notó su movimiento. Aquellas cálidas piernas en las que había acabado su viaje, se acomodaron automáticamente bajo su cabeza, invitando al chico a descansar sobre su suave regazo.

La tela que componía el vestido blanco que las cubría se desparramaba ahora a su alrededor, flotando sobre el agua.

Una delicada mano comenzó entonces a acariciar sus cabellos. El joven se preguntó por supuesto si ese extraño recibimiento sería una costumbre típica del lugar al que acababa de llegar y del que nada conocía, sin embargo, la paz que los rodeaba era demasiado acogedora como para interrumpirla con banales preguntas.

El muchacho no percibía ningún aura amenazante procedente de aquella persona que tan amablemente le recibía en la muerte, sino que al contrario, una agradable sensación hacía mucho tiempo olvidada, comenzaba a resucitar en su alma.

\- Ace- susurró una voz.

Los ojos del nombrado se abrieron de par en par, y miraron el rostro de la mujer que lo sostenía.

\- Madre- respondió instintivamente. La sonrisa que apareció en esos finos labios, iluminó una mirada cargada de infinito amor.

Ace nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada con anterioridad. Era distinta a todas con las que se había encontrado a lo largo de su vida.

Sus cabellos rojizos; la flor en su pelo; el vestido blanco; las manos suaves que acariciaban su flequillo con ternura…

El chico intentó grabar en un instante en su memoria cada detalle de esa persona a la que tanto había deseado conocer; como si de un momento a otro, pudiera desaparecer de nuevo.

-Tu familia te está esperando- habló ella entonces. Su voz era dulce y suave como una brisa de verano.

El pirata pestañeó, todavía confuso, sin saber muy bien a quién podría referirse exactamente aquella mujer.

\- Tu hermano también ha venido a buscarte- aclaró, sonriéndole de nuevo tranquilizadoramente.

Un niño rubio corriendo delante de él, armado con una tubería, se apareció entonces en la mente del muchacho.

Ace se incorporó de golpe.

\- ¿Dónde…?

El joven miró a su alrededor, ya de pie. Ambos se encontraban en una paradisíaca playa de arena blanca, decorada con palmeras y teñida suavemente por la radiante luz ámbar que se filtraba entre las nubes.

No estaban solos, desperdigados por todo el lugar, Ace comenzó a ver gente caminando por la costa; parejas que se encontraban, familias que se abrazaban, personas que tan solo vagaban por la zona buscando a sus seres queridos…

Más muertos. Como él.

\- Vamos, apartémonos de aquí, es deprimente- decidió el pirata. Una dubitativa pausa prosiguió al comentario mientras Ace se rascaba la cabeza con timidez. Sonrojándose, el chico le tendió la mano a la mujer que seguía de rodillas tras él- Guíame, no sé el camino- añadió.

Sin dejar de sonreír, ella se la tomó.

* * *

Sus pasos les llevaron casi al otro extremo de aquella idílica isla en la que milagrosamente se hallaban. No se habían alejado de la playa, sin embargo. El joven se preguntó qué habría tras los árboles que tapaban su vista hacia el interior.

A lo lejos, dos figuras humanas aparecieron ante sus ojos.

Un hombre vestido con un largo abrigo rojo comenzó a saludarles con la mano efusivamente en cuanto se acercaron. Ace no había visto demasiadas fotografías de la época en la que este había vivido, todas ellas habían ido desapareciendo misteriosamente a lo largo del tiempo… no obstante, le fue imposible no reconocerlo.

Por esa razón, cuando su madre se soltó de su mano para ir a su lado, Ace se despidió de ella con un asentimiento y pasó de largo.

La sonrisa desconcertada del Rey de los Piratas fue dejando paso a unos pucheros infantiles poco apropiados para un hombre de su edad. Rouge rio y palmeó el brazo de su marido, todavía levantado en un saludo congelado.

Ace chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, fingiendo no haberle visto mientras caminaba hacia la otra persona que se acercaba corriendo en su dirección. Como no podía ser de otra manera, aquel hombre con el que no quería tener ninguna clase de relación le había recordado demasiado a Luffy, aumentando su rabia hacia él. No era extraño que ambos hubiesen seguido el mismo camino.

Rouge negó con la cabeza sin abandonar su mirada risueña.

\- Dale tiempo- susurró conciliadora al oído de su esposo.

Entre tanto, la otra figura había llegado por fin al muchacho pecoso.

\- Ah, eras tú- dijo él al reconocerle, claramente sorprendido.

Un violento abrazo le arrojó de pronto contra el duro suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que "ah, eras tú"?!- exclamó el recién llegado aparentando estar ofendido. Ace se retorció sobre la arena, intentando desembarazarse del hombre que le había placado- ¿Qué otro podría ser? No te me hagas el duro, hermanito ¿Sabes el trabajo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí?

Thatch se aferró aún más a su cuello, inmovilizándole justo cuando parecía que podría librarse.

\- ¡ACE!- gritó de repente con los ojos encharcados dramáticamente- ¡No sabía que me quisieras tanto!

\- ¿De qué hablas, imbécil? ¡Suéltame ya!- le respondió él, también a gritos.

Sus padres, agarrados del brazo, observaban la escena apenas unos metros más allá.

-¡Provocaste una guerra solo por mí!- prosiguió el que había sido el cuarto comandante de la tripulación con la que ambos habían navegado.

\- La guerra fue por mí, idiota, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Finalmente, utilizando sus piernas, el más joven pudo separarse de su empalagoso hermano, al que, pese a que nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, había echado de menos.

Thatch le miró fijamente desde el suelo.

\- Ya, pero fue porque cierto cabeza hueca decidió que embarcarse en una absurda venganza en mi nombre era buena idea- sus palabras sonaron duras, pero antes de que Ace pudiera contestar a la reprimenda, una enorme sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su expresión.- Por lo tanto sí que me quieres, confiésalo, _cabeza hueca_.

\- Déjame en paz, Thatch, eres muy molesto- protestó el otro, pero sonrió a su vez y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- Espero que alguien le dé una paliza a ese imbécil.

El comandante rio en voz alta y agarró de la muñeca al muchacho, incorporándose.

Pero de pronto, su sonrisa cayó, y el hombre del gran tupé apartó la mirada de su hermano pequeño. Sus manos comenzaron a sacudir enérgicamente la arena que había cubierto su ropa.

\- En realidad…- la expresión incómoda de su rostro reflejó que la noticia que se guardaba no iba a ser agradable.

-¿Qué pasa, Thatch? Suéltalo ya.

Suspirando, este sacudió la cabeza.

\- No he vuelto a la primera isla solo a por ti…- dijo en un intento de rodear el tema.

El otro chico inclinó la cabeza, cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Thatch se rindió finalmente y cerró los ojos con dolor, preparándose mentalmente para reconocer en voz alta lo que tanto le había costado asimilar.

-Oyaji… está a punto de llegar. Murió durante la batalla.

La cara de Ace palideció de golpe, y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento.

Un huracán de imágenes y recuerdos de su verdadero padre golpearon con fuerza al joven pirata en el pecho.

La fuerza del impacto le obligó a dar un paso atrás.

-No puede ser… - el chico sacudió la cabeza, apretando puños y dientes para intentar contener sus emociones- ¿Cómo?- consiguió preguntar.

Thatch suspiró.

-Teach, de hecho- contestó.

La isla entera tembló ante esas palabras. Toda la ira, la rabia, la impotencia y la desesperación que Ace sentía, escapó en ese instante de su cuerpo en un grito desolador.

Rouge apartó la vista, afligida al ver el sufrimiento de su querido hijo, mientras que Roger apretó sus puños a su vez, furioso también con aquel traidor que había arrebatado la vida de su amigo.

Thatch se acercó a su nakama y puso una mano sobre su espalda.

\- No es tu culpa, Ace, él tomó su decisión. Quiso proteger a todos sus hijos hasta el final.

Las piernas del joven pirata temblaban, intentando soportar toda la pena que de un momento a otro, había caído sobre sus hombros.

\- El muy cabrón también robó su fruta además… No sé cómo lo habrá hecho… A este paso pronto será lo suficiente poderoso como para ser llamado Yonkou…

Thatch comprobó de reojo el estado de su compañero y resopló.

\- Y pensar que estuvo engañándonos todo el tiempo…

Ace sacudió la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué será de ellos?

El mayor dudó por un instante, pero enseguida hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

\- Marco está muy cabreado ahora mismo, pero siempre ha sido el más listo de nosotros… Se recuperará pronto y cuidará de nuestros hermanos, como siempre.

Ace esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Ellos se tienen los unos a los otros, con el tiempo lo superarán… - continuó Thatch- Aquí por el contrario, todo ha estado bastante solitario hasta ahora…

Levantando la vista, Ace miró al pirata que, con los brazos tras la cabeza, clavaba sus ojos exageradamente melancólicos en el horizonte; más allá del mar que les rodeaba.

El chico rio, chocó su puño contra el costado de su nakama y le dio un empujón

\- Para eso he venido- aseguró con firmeza- para que no te aburras.

Thatch dejó escapar una carcajada y le agarró del cuello, frotándole la cabeza con los nudillos.

\- No lo dudo, amigo, no lo dudo.

La pareja que había gobernado los mares en su época contemplaba su pelea fraternal, admirados por lo mucho que había madurado el hijo que habían tenido que dejar atrás. Capaz de avanzar hacia delante, atesorando las amistades que pese a todo, todavía conservaba; ahora luchaba, divirtiéndose, con una de las importantes personas de la familia a la que había logrado pertenecer por sí mismo.

\- ¿Dónde está Sabo?- preguntó él de pronto, mirando hacia su madre- ¿Por qué él no ha venido a verme?

\- ¿Sabo? ¿Quién ese?

Ace ignoró la pregunta del hombre cuya cara había conseguido atrapar bajo su zapato.

Jamás olvidaría al chiquillo que había sido su hermano hacía tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Has visto por aquí a un niño rubio… probablemente con un sombrero ridículo?

Rouge sonrió, y Roger aprovechó el momento para comenzar otra vez a hacer aspavientos para intentar llamar la atención del muchacho.

\- ¡Yo lo sé!- rio orgulloso; sin embargo, Ace también lo ignoró.

Su madre suspiró y, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, agarró del brazo al Rey de los Piratas e hizo un gesto a los chicos para que les siguieran.

\- Vamos, hay algo que tienes que ver- dijo con su melodiosa voz.

* * *

Los destellos de luz que se reflejaban sobre la superficie de aquel hermoso mar eran como estrellas caídas del cielo.

El grupo se acercó lentamente de nuevo a su orilla. El sonido de las olas arrullaba en sus oídos como una canción anhelante.

Rouge, delicadamente, recogió su vestido con una mano para no mojarlo, y metió los pies en el agua.

Ace miró hacia su hermano extrañado, pero este simplemente le dio un empujón para que la siguiera. Su rostro confiado mostraba que sabía qué sería lo que pasaría a continuación, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos brillaban, plagados de curiosidad infantil.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?- dijo el moreno, colocándose entonces al lado de su madre.

-Espera- susurró ella sonriendo- mira a tu alrededor.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ace bajó su vista. Las traviesas olas que se formaban al chocar contra sus cuerpos jugaban con los rayos de luz que llegaban hasta ellas. Hipnotizado, el muchacho siguió el curso de los colores que se creaban a sus pies, entre las ondas que los rodeaban.

De pronto, formas poco naturales comenzaron a aparecer en su superficie. Al poco tiempo, Ace ya no podía vislumbrar el fondo, ni las algas, ni la arena, ni sus pies; sino que, reflejada en el agua, se había dibujado con pasmosa claridad, una habitación vacía.

El joven pestañeó asombrado.

\- Es como aquella vez… pensaba que lo había imaginado todo- dijo- ¿Son estos mis recuerdos? ¿Como cuando llegué aquí?

El gris que formaba la piedra de las paredes de aquella sala que se había manifestado mágicamente en el agua, parecía de una textura tan real que daba la sensación de que el chico podría tocarlas y sentir su dureza. Sorprendido, extendió una mano para comprobarlo, pero antes de poder llegar a hacerlo, la imagen tembló y, en un instante, una decena de personas habían aparecido en el cuarto.

Aquella gente de extraña vestimenta se movía animadamente en el dibujo ondulante, charlando en una muda conversación. Caminaban de un lado a otro con aspecto preocupado, leyendo los periódicos que habían recogido de las austeras mesas que decoraban el lugar.

Ace clavó su mirada en cada uno de sus rostros que se encontraban ante él; no obstante, por mucho que lo intentó, no logró reconocer ninguno de ellos, ni tampoco el lugar en que se hallaban.

Rouge sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Este amable mar ha recogido todas nuestras lágrimas…- Dulcemente, la mujer se agachó hasta rozar con los dedos aquella imagen salida de la nada; la escena se onduló de nuevo.- Nos conoce más que nosotros mismos… Y por ello, a veces, consigue mostrarnos a nuestros seres queridos que aún siguen con vida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella calló, mirando al hombre que acababa de entrar por la enorme puerta de madera que franqueaba aquella misteriosa sala.

Se trataba de un muchacho rubio, vestido con un chaleco azul y pantalones claros. Una extensa cicatriz desfiguraba parte de su joven rostro de expresión inquieta.

Rouge invitó a su hijo a observarlo de cerca y, apenada, vio el momento en que los ojos del muchacho cambiaban radicalmente al reconocer a aquella persona que se reflejaba en el agua.

Ace cayó hacia atrás en un sonoro chapoteo.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Dónde….? ¿Cómo…?- miles de preguntas se agolpaban en sus labios, luchando por salir todas a la vez. Sus ojos confusos miraron una vez más hacia su madre, como si así pudiera obtener todas las respuestas por las que su corazón sangraba en esos momentos - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Ace? ¿Quién es ese?- demandó Thatch, preocupado al escuchar la angustia de su amigo.

Roger negó con la cabeza para impedir que interrumpiera la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

Mientras tanto, Ace había avanzado a gatas de nuevo hacia aquella pequeña ventana que le mostraba al joven que debería haber muerto hacía tantos años.

Pestañeó.

\- ¡Será cabrón!- gritó estupefacto.

Aquellos eran los mismos ojos cuya mirada había vivido siempre en el interior del pirata. Los ojos del niño que le había dado fuerzas para vivir, su primer amigo, su inolvidable hermano.

\- No es su culpa, cariño, tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada desde el accidente- explicó Rouge.

\- No… ¿no nos recuerda?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Aun así… es feliz en su nueva vida… Es un Revolucionario.

Ace respiró profundamente. Todo su cuerpo, todavía en el agua, se encontraba en tensión. Ante sus ojos, su hermano perdido se paseaba por aquella habitación con la comodidad de quien se sabe en casa tras un largo viaje.

Los hombres con los que se cruzaba, le saludaban con cordialidad y admiración. Y la bonita mujer que acompañaba al muchacho, caminando a su lado, se unía también a él en un fuerte lazo de amistad y camaradería prácticamente visible en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ace percibía claramente en el rostro de aquel chico que, pese a no ser un pirata, estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

Pero de pronto, sus puños cerrados cayeron contra la imagen que se lo mostraba. Las gotas que la componían se elevaron sobre su cabeza, empapando a todos los presentes.

Tras él, Roger y Thatch sonrieron, anticipando su respuesta.

\- ¡No! ¡Me niego! –rugió enfadado.

De nuevo, el joven se asomó sobre aquella escena que se recomponía en las aguas ahora turbulentas.

\- ¡Imbécil! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Tú eres Sabo! ¡Eres hermano mío y de Luffy!

 _Al otro lado, todo se congeló. En un instante, el mundo entero se había desvanecido. El periódico que mostraba la foto del difunto comandante del hombre más fuerte del mar, era lo único que quedaba ante los ojos del revolucionario que de pronto, se sentía incapaz de respirar._

 _De un momento a otro, su corazón comenzó a pesar más de lo habitual. Sus sonoros latidos acompañaban el temblor de sus manos mientras recogían aquellos papeles que cambiarían su vida._

\- ¡Él está solo ahora… tú tienes… tienes que recordar!

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí.**

 **No sabía si publicar este capítulo como tal o como un One-shot a parte, pero al final lo he dejado aquí porque pega con el estilo.**

 **Un agradecimiento de nuevo a Emily (Guest), tus críticas me alegran el día :)**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima historia! No os olvidéis de comentar ^.^**


End file.
